New Girl At Winona Hall
by MariaBernal
Summary: Being the new girl is never easy, especially at Winona Hall Academy. When Mitchie is sent to boarding school, she can't help but start to shake some things up.
1. Chapter 1

_**New Girl At Winona Hall**_

"This is pathetic," I said, waiting at baggage claim.

"Michelle, this is for your own good," Steve Torres, my father, said, picking up the black luggage bag from the claim.

"How?!"

I don't understand. I didn't do anything.

"Mitchie, don't yell we're in public," he said.

"Dad, I can't believe you're shipping me out of the country to get rid of me. I thought you'd at least have the decency to send me with mom or something," I said as we exited the terminal.

"This was your mother's idea," he said, raising his hand to hail a taxi.

I grabbed his arm and pulled it down.

"Dad, don't do this. I can't go to some boarding school. Can't I just come with you to France," I pleaded.

"Mitchie...You know if I could I would. But this is business," he said, hailing a taxi.

"Please...it's not to late. We can hop back on the plane and go home. Don't make me go," I begged.

He handed me my bag as a cab stopped abruptly in front of us.

"Dad," I said, "You can't do this,"

He opened the door of the cab and motioned to the inside, "Have a nice trip,"

I threw my hands in the air as a sign of slight defeat and got in the cab, "You are so going to regret this,"

--

_Winona Hall Academy._

"This is a complete joke," I whispered as I flipped through the pamphlet my dad had slipped in my bag.

How could they do this to me?

I fingered through more pages of the pamphlet. Boarding school. A boarding school?! This is low, even for my father. Wait...One bag? For school?! I have one bag of clothes. I looked back down at the paper in my hands. Girls in a heinous red jacket and plaid skirt uniforms. Complete with long socks and penny loafers.

Oh he is so going to regret this as soon as I get back.

I leaned against the cab door and chanted 'This isn't happening' over and over to myself.

Looking out the window, I see that we're in the middle of a beautiful countryside landscape. Hmm, at least the scenery is good. Eventually, the cab is stopping in front of a large brass gate. I payed the cab driver and scramble out of the vehicle. I grab my bag and slam the door shut, then watching the cab speed down the dirt road into the setting sun.

The next thing I know, I'm receiving a packet of papers from the stout secretary in the front office and heading off to Engler Building, my new dorm situated somewhere in the gigantic building. Walking up the stone path up to the brick building, something caught my eye.

Underneath a tree sat a boy. Long raven hair partially covering his eyes, dressed in black slacks and a blue blazer. Scribbling in a notebook after putting down his guitar. He looked completley perfect. The shadows of the sun adding the perfect touch. Icing on the cake.

Completely out of a fantasy...

I watched him as he ran his hands through his hair. A total swoon moment. I slowly began moving his way, determined to talk to the guy with the looks of a god.

Until...

"Hey! New girl," someone called.

I turned to see a blond girl. Her white blouse tied up under her bust. Her red and black plaid skirt hiked up to new heights. Heels instead of the uniformed shoes. And to top it all of, sucking on a red lollipop. Talk about school girl cliché.

"Saw you looking at the dean's kid. I know what you're thinking. Forget about it, he's untouchable. And by the way your dressed I can't tell you he doesn't go for your kind," she said.

Did this girl just call me a slut? I looked down at my dark violet tank top and black skinny jeans. I fiddled with my French braided hair. Wait..

"Excuse me, bottle blond," I said, stepping forward, "I don't fall under your category,"

She fumed, "And you are?"

"Mitchie Torres. Are you going to tell my your name or should I just refer to you as boarding school skank. Or even better blond dike?" I said.

"Well Mitchie," she said, "Just so you know...No one messes with Tess Tyler and-,"

"I think I just did. Tyler,"

"Stay away from Shane. Everyone knows he's mine," Tess hissed.

"I thought you said he doesn't go for sluts," I remarked.

She got closer to me, and I didn't dare to show any sign of weakness my backing off. "Listen up new girl, you've just crossed the wrong person,"

"Good, my job here is done," I said, grabbing my luggage and strutting into Engler Building.

Yup, that's bound to leave that witch with her jaw on the walkway. But whatever. My current mission is to find room two-oh-four. Roaming down the hallways of Engler, self-confidence dropped as I received looks from other girls. That's when it began to sink in, I was the new girl at Winona Hall.

I eventually found my room and slipped in quickly before any other Tess Tyler's decide to engage me in conversation. I walked in to see half of the room decorated in my kind of taste. Band posters, everything from Paramore to the Jonas Brothers, yeah, they're my weakness. An awesome black and white bed spread. I looked over to what I deemed my side. The plain white walls and the dark red luggage bag my dad must have sent earlier. I gazed back over to the awesome side, play jealousy I tell you. So I guess I have a roommate...and we're going to get along. Or not.

The door creaked open and clicked shut, I froze. Initiate panic mode now. What if my roommate doesn't like me? What if she hates my guts like that Tess girl does already?

"Hey! You must be Mitchie," a friendly voice spoke.

I turned and came face to face with a curly haired brunette in her uniform.

"Yeah," I said, nodding.

"Well, I'm Caitlyn. It's nice to meet you," she said.

"Likewise. Well obviously I'm new, so do you mind giving me a basic outline of this place,"

"Sure!" Caitlyn piped, taking me over to her bed and plopping us both down.

Caitlyn Gellar, began a long ramble about the other students, being able to wear normal clothes on weekends, hot guys on campus, and teachers to watch out for. The girl spoke so fast I was barely able to keep up. In the end I turned to nodding my head. But I could tell I would get along with Caitlyn. She has a funky style, is outspoken to a comfortable knot and we're into practically the same things.

Suddenly, she stopped talking.

"Anything else you wanna know?" Caitlyn asked.

"I'm good,"

"Ok then. Wanna go to the lounge and meet some of the other girls?" Caitlyn asked.

"I think I'm just gonna go ahead and get settled in, but I'll meet you there after I'm done, ok?"

"Sure,"

Caityn strode from the her bed and headed towards the door.

I found myself thinking back to the guy under the tree...

"Caitlyn, wait," I said.

She turned on her heel gracefully, "Yeah?"

"What do you know about the dean's son?" I asked.

Caitlyn's face dropped, "You met him?"

"Well, not actually. I saw him when I came in and I was going to go talk to him but some girl named Tess stopped me and yada, yada, yada,"

"Listen Mitchie, Shane Gray dates no one. He's too cool or something," she said rolling her eyes, "You'd just be joining to pack of girls that have a quest of making him theirs; Tess Tyler being the alpha of the pack,"

I stopped listening after: quest of making him theirs and Tess Tyler.

"So Tyler's not going out with him?"

Caitlyn shook her head quickly.

"Well, I guess that makes him fair game doesn't he," I said with a smirk.

Caitlyn smiled and came and threw her arm around me.

"You and me are going to get along just fine," Caitlyn laughed.

Looks like the new girl at Winona Hall Academy is going to be shaking things up.

* * *

**New story! I'm not so sure about the idea. It's started out as a rehab center in different girls POV's...then a reform school...its been on a crazy road to reach what it is now. I might continue it, if people like it. So how was it?**


	2. Chapter 2

"Mitchie..Mitchie, wakey wakey," Caitlyn sang.

I pulled my blanket over my head, "Five more minutes,"

Caitlyn giggled softly, snatching my blanket.

"If you wait five more minutes you'll be late. Come on you don't want to be late on your first day," she said, tossing me a white blouse and a plaid skirt.

Urgh. Sitting up in my bed, I grabbed my uniform and looked out the small window. The sun hadn't even risen yet!

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Six o' five," Caitlyn said matter of factly, pulling up her socks to her knees.

"Six?! What time do classes start?"

"Seven,"

"What?! Why didn't you tell me yesterday?"

"What? I asked you if you needed to know anything else and you said you were good. I thought you knew," Caitlyn replied.

Falling back on my bed I covered my face with my pillow. Wether to suffocate or not to suffocate.

"Mitchie, you're going to be late," Caitlyn warned, pulling her hair back into a pony tail.

She turned to me and smoothed out her jacket, "Does my hair look ok?"

I nodded and began on my way to my drawers when something caught my eye. A red and black fedora hat that looked strangely similar to the skirt. Then I got a brilliant idea.

"Hey Cait, put this on," I ordered, tossing the hat to her like a Frisbee.

She caught it and stared at me awkwardly then put it on.

"No, take your hair out," I said, and she did.

Caitlyn turned around and fixed her hair in the mirror, from the reflection I could see that she was smiling.

"It's awesome Mitchie, but hats during school hours are against the rules,"

I shrugged, "Rules are meant to be broken,"

Caitlyn beamed and ran to her closet.

"The is always something I have wanted to do," came from the closet.

Caitlyn emerged from her closet and sat on her bed as she started to put on a pair high top black Converse. She picked up her Mary Janes and tossed them into the closet from her sitting position.

She stood up and eaximed her feet, "So?"

"You look great," I said, rummaging through my bag for the black waistcoat I knew I had.

AHA! Found it.

I put it on over my untucked white blouse, fixing the puffiness of the shirt. I pulled the sleeves up to my elbows and scavenged around for the black low tops I came in yesterday. Finally finding them half-way under my bed, I put them on and waltzed over to the mirror and merely ran a brush through the waves. I mean, who was I try to impress anyways...Oh yeah, everyone.

I passed Caitlyn as she came out of the bathroom, toothbrush and toiletries in hand. I went into the small bathroom, washed my face and teeth and applied a small amount of make-up...Remembering how much black eye shadow and red lipstick Tess Tyler had on yesterday scared me into wearing lighter shades of everything. But I, Mitchie Torres, will still rock smokey eyes.

I came out of the bathroom to see Caitlyn pulling her hair back up.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"It's agaisnt school rules," she said, sadly looking at the hat.

"Caitlyn, rules are meant to be broken. They're just words. Heck, sometime they are even written down. So who says we can't break them?"

"Uh, the dean,"

"Besides him,"

"The teachers, other adults,"

"Just wear it, please?"

Caitlyn took the hat hesitantly, "Okay...you ready to go get some breakfast?"

"Yeah,"

After breakfast at six-thirty at the morning...I mean, seriously how does that? We made our way to our first class that luckily we had together. Caitlyn looked like she was about to pass out, which is ridiculous. Has she ever broken a rule or done something 'out-of-line' here?

I gave her a smile and we both entered the classroom.

**Outside Dean's office...**

"I can't believe this," Caitlyn whispered.

"I know, me either. It's my first day and I already got sent to the dean's office,"

"You?! I've never been sent to the dean's office!" Caitlyn yelled, burying her face in her hands.

"It's okay, just relax,"

"No. No, it's not. My parents are going to find out and kill me. Then probably send me to a convent or something and you now what el-,"

"Shh!" I warned Caitlyn.

For down the hall came, the boy under the tree...the dean's son...Shane Gray. He cast his own wind as he walked down the hallway. Looking like an Abercrombie model...in slow motion, and you know, with a shirt on. And _omigosh_, the hair covering his face...If I could just run my hand through it, I would die happily.

Then..he walked right past me.

Sigh.

"Mitchie, are you seriously mentally blowing me off for Shane Gray?"

"No! Its just, he looks and- and he's just,"

"Ladies," a voice said.

I could hear Caitlyn stop breathing.

The dean, Shane's father, ushered us into his office. Caitlyn and I took a seat in the two chairs places in front of the large oak desk. The name plate on the desk reading: Jonathan Gray, Dean.

Dean Gray practically floated to his chair, sitting down and interlocking his fingers.

"Girls, seeing as Ms. Gellar is an excellent student and this is Ms. Torres first day, I shall let you both off with a warning and a small punishment,"

What?! Warning and a punishment? How does that work, I thought you just got the warning. It's like: A slap to the hands and a don't do it again, not a, all that and then you get a punishment. Ugh, this is jank.

"Tommorow, you both will be reporting to kitchen clean up after dinner. Nothing severe, after all, this was just a wardrobe malfunction," he said.

Wow, he looks nothing like Shane. His short brown hair not even comparing to Shane's long almost black. Woah! Major mind lapse. I didn't even notice Caitlyn get up and leave since we were excused. So I had been sitting there while Dean Gray was staring at me. I excused myself and left the office quickly. In the waiting area I came face to face with a rather mad looking Caitlyn.

Shit, she's pissed.

Caitlyn's expression went from angry to excited in a split second.

"God, what a rush!" she squealed.

I grinned. "That's what happens when you take a chance,"

_BRING!_

"We're gonna be late," Caitlyn said, slinging her bag over her shoulder, "See you at lunch,"

We went our separate ways. She went to French and I went to uh...wherever chemistry is.

Lunch...

"Mitchie, this is Ella, Lola, and Peggy. Umm, Barron and Sander are somewhere around here," Caitlyn introduced.

"Hey," I greeted.

"So Mitchie, where are you from?" Ella asked.

"I'm from California,"

Ella opened her mouth to respond, but she seemed to look right past me. All of the sudden, I felt a whoosh of air, the whoosh of........Shane Gray. I looked over my shoulder and saw Shane and two other guys walking over to a table. All eyes on them.

"Ell, you okay?" the girl I declared Peggy asked.

"Lola," Caitlyn said, oops I was wrong, "She's too busy gazing into the awesomeness of Jason Montgomery,"

"Who's Jason?" I asked.

"He's an Untouchable," the correct Peggy said.

"Untouchable?"

"The three gods of Winona Hall," Ella sighed, "Jason Montgomery, Nate Alexanders, and Shane Gray,"

"Don't mind her Mitchie. They're just three guys with money, power, and looks," Caitlyn said.

"And brains," Ella added.

"Whatever," Caitlyn said, "But whatever, they're just guys. Girls want them, guys want to be them,"

"Geez, Cait. Why be so bitter? We all know you gotta thing for Curly," Ella said.

Curly equals Nate. Got it.

Caitlyn scoffed loudly, "I so do not,"

"Mmhm," Peggy mumbled.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes, "Point is, there just guys,"

Yeah, I can tell Shane Gray is no 'just guy'. He's different. A challenge...And Mitchie Torres like a challenge.

* * *

**I'm pleased that you all like the story. Sorry for the lame-o chapter. But if you can spare a second and review, that'd be awesome.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Are we done yet?" Caitlyn asked from her sitting position on the academy's kitchen floor.

"After plate number seven hundred and fourty-two is rinsed, yes," I said, rinsing plate number seven hundred and forty two, "Done,"

"Finally," Caitlyn sighed, "I'm so glad its Friday,"

"Same, first actual day here and I've got prune fingers that will last me till next Tuesday...and the one after that," I said, drying my hands off.

Caitlyn pulled herself off the floor, "Yeah, well with the right nails polish no one will even notice,"

"Oh ha ha,"

"Come on, curfew is in like ten minutes. So unless you want to add another day of kitchen clean up I suggest we get back,"

"Race ya?"

"Oh, you are so on,"

"On three, kay?"

Caitlyn nodded, slinging her bag over her head.

"One, two-," I looked up at the sound of the kitchen doors closing.

CHEATER!

I took off right away, she was so not going to win.

As I exited the building, I saw Caitlyn waiting outside.

"Didn't really think I would cheat now did you?" Caitlyn said giggling.

"Not for a second, let's go,"

"You know, when I was told I was getting a room mate, I honestly freaked," Caitlyn said as we walked back to Engler.

"Why?"

"I thought you'd be like Tess, especially after you mentioned Shane Gray,"

"I may not know Tess Tyler, but I guarantee I am nothing like her. She takes the title, boarding school snob, to like the next level,"

"Oh believe me...she does,"

"So tell me, knower of all at Engler. What's the Ice Queen's dilemma?" I asked, not willing to go into an uncomfortable silence.

"That would be the classic tale of the poor little rich girl. Mommy drops her off every year and doesn't look back. No letters, no calls, nothing. So she pretty much takes her anger out on everyone. And who knows about her whoriness, she is...well, how she is," Caitlyn explained.

"And you know this how?"

"Conspiracy," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Now really?" I laughed.

"No, about two years ago, when we were both sophomores we shared a room and she spilled everything. Quite touching, I'm not gonna lie,"

We cut through the wet grass to avoid being late for curfew.

"The best thing would be just to stay out of her way. She'll take you down. Tess gets what she wants, when she wants it,"

"Except Shane Gray,"

"No one, I repeat no one...gets Shane Gray. I mean, they're the perfect guys, smart, good-looking, virgins-,"

"Whoa, whoa...virgins? How is someone that hot a virgin?"

"Hello, he's an Untouchable. Keep up with me here. Nate, Shane, and Jason vow to stay virgins till marriage. They've never said anything about it but you can tell by the purity rings. Seriously, who doesn't want a guy like them?"

"A crazy person with no morals?"

"Is that code for Tess?" Caitlyn asked, opening the main door to Engler.

"It is now," I said, walking into the stuffy building.

"Come on, lets get to our room before someone catches us-,"

"Well, if it isn't Caity out past curfew," a shrill voice spoke.

I know that voice...Satan has a more appealing voice.

"Tess, great. She's probably going to narc us out or something," I muttered.

"Oh...its you," Tess spat in my direction.

"Yes, me. Ta-freaking-da. Let's go Cailtyn before a dorm adviser catches us," I said, pulling at Caitlyn hand.

"Oh! But aren't you Winona's new rebel girl, aren't you supposed to breaking all the rules or something like that?" Tess said.

'Uh no..that's your job," I said.

Wow, that was like..a nine on the lame-o-meter.

"No. Her occupation is whoring," Caitlyn spoke.

Holy effing cow! I did not expect that from Caitlyn. I thought i'd have to take Tess on my own but then Cailtyn opened her mouth. What shocks me most is that Caitlyn might actually have a spine after all. Heh, who knew?

"What did you say?" Tess asked darkly, stepping forward to Caitlyn, who was retreating.

She glanced at me with a clueless look in her eyes, I gave her a nod and she knew what to do. Caitlyn straightened up and shoved...yeah, she shoved her, whatcha gonna do about it and said,

"You heard me,"

She held her hand up for a high-five and I responded to it quickly. We quickly left a gawking Tess, not willing to hear any of her rebuttals. As we turned the corner, we took of at a sprint to our room. Scorpion Lady was probably on the prowl for us. Caitlyn slid in the key and the door clicked open, we quickly slid in and shut the door.

I flopped oonto my bed, giggling.

"That was soo not funny!" Caitlyn exclaimed.

"You are wrong, that was beyond entertaining," I said, reaching for my phone on the nightstand.

Only for my hand to fall flat on the surface. Ok, what the French, where's my phone?

"What's wrong Mitchie?" Caitlyn asked coming out of the bathroom in PJ's.

"I can't find my phone," I replied, searching on my bed.

"I think you left it in the kitchen," Caitlyn said.

"Uh no..I don't just leave my phone," I stated, throwing off the comforter off my bed.

"Uh yeah, you did. You put it on the counter before you started to wash the dishes," she said, readying regular clothes for tomorrow.

"I'm gonna go get it," I said, pulling on track pants and a tank-top.

"Dude, we're not allowed to leave after curfew,"

"We're also not supposed to call people whores, but we do it anyways," I said, opening the door making sure I had my key, "Be back in like...what seven minutes, ten tops,"

"Mitchie-,"

Sure, it was rude to close the door in the middle of her sentence...but I _need_ by phone.

I left Engler and took of in a light jog, taking shortcuts everywhere. In less than three minutes I was entering the kitchen...and apparently really out of shape.

"Where are you my pretty little cellular device," I said out loud.

I finally spotted my phone...on the counter, just like Caitlyn had said. Gotta give the girl props for being observant.

I turned to leave then...

_CRASH!_

I screamed. Not sure why, but there could be a boarding school kitchen killer in here. Right. Now.

"Who's in here?" I demanded.

"Umm, hi," someone behind me said.

I slowly and cautiously turned.

To see Shane Gray, the Shane Gray...holding a kitten?

* * *

**Yo...I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like..forever. This would have been up like..an hour ago...except..I had my first nose bleed and panicked, then sorta passed out on the sofa..my bad. What can I say, I'm a loser. Thanks for reading and thanks for the numerous previous reviews and I hope you review despite me being the world's worst updater.**


	4. Chapter 4

I already know that this place is beyond weird but..COME ON!

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Me?! What about you?"

"I'm not the one holding that, that thing," I snarled, switching on the lights.

"This, Miss Simple Mind, is a cat, and his name is Sammie," Shane snapped.

"Why?"

"What? Doesn't he look like a Sammie?" Shane asked, cooing to the little kitten.

"Yes, very much," I said, "But, why are you in the kitchen...with a cat,"

Shane bent down and put the cat on the floor, "I ran out of cat food, so I thought I'd come in here and grab him a can of tuna or something,"

"Ok better question: why do you have a cat?"

"Well, I found him,"

"You found him? How can you find a cat on school grounds? Wait, is there cats on school grounds? Are you an illegal kitty poacher?"

"What? No. I found him awhile ago, he had an injured paw," Shane said, picking Sammie up and holding out his little paw.

This guy is more of a mystery than Edward Cullen...what? I know Edward Cullen is a fictional character...but he fit the reference. But, he's Shane Gray. Mysterious, an Untouchable...sexy.

"So...what did you say your name was?" Shane asked.

"I didn't. I'm Mitchie,"

"Oh, so your the new girl?"

I just love being reffered to as 'New Girl', catch my sarcasm?

"Yeah,"

"I'm Shane by the way,"

"I know," I blurted.

Damn. Fuck. Mother..Gah. He probably thinks I'm some crazy stalker now. Way to go Mitchie, you've been here for a day and a half and you're already a freak. Score.

"Word gets around fast," Shane laughed.

"Uh..yeah, how about we get this little fuzzball some alternative kitty chow," I said, scratching Sammie's ear.

...I just noticed in a tank top and track pants...in front of Shane Gray, Yeah, 'Woosh', Shane. This school brings only good things to me. No.

I walked over to the giant cooler looking for something Sammie could have. The only thing I saw fit was a can of tuna...and economy sized can.

As I came out of the cooler, Shane's eyes widened at the sight of the giant can of chicken of the sea.

"Its all they had," I said lamely.

"Well buddy, looks like you're having tuna for a while," Shane said to the cat.

Yeah, the cat. So Shane isn't this dark, tortured soul that likes poetry and things like that. I mean, he's still hot. But...he talks to a cat that he's harboring in his room. Still hot, weird...but nonetheless.

I found a can opener and opened the tin container. I grabbed a piece of wax paper and scooped a hunk of fish on it, placing it on the floor next to Sammie.

Shane sunk down to the floor and I followed suit.

"So Shane, why exactly are you hiding a cat?" I asked.

"Well, I've always wanted one. Then my friend, Jason, found him. But he's allergic, he's kind of a doof that way. And Nate just doesn't like Sammie. So that left him with me,"

I couldn't say anything. He was just being so personal. Like..comfortable with a total stranger..and I was fighting the urge to attempt to make out with him.

"You know, you should probably get back to your room, no sense in both of us getting in trouble because of curfew," Shane said.

"But aren't you the dean's kid. Can't you get away with pretty much everything?"

Shane unexpectedly groaned, throwing his head back.

"What?"

"You know?"

"Same last name genius," I pointed out.

"It's like being famous. You never know if people are your friends for you or the free stuff. In my case, being cool or doing stuff with no consequences,"

"Oh, definitely being cool," I joked.

"Ha ha. Must be the same for you huh?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I'm talking about how your the new girl, the rebel and all that jazz,"

I rolled my eyes, "Listen, I'm not some bad ass. I just didn't want to wear the uniform,"

Shane nodded.

"We should probably get back to our rooms," he said, picking up Sammie who had already finished his tuna.

"Yeah,"

"Hey, since I kept you out, it's like my duty to walk you back to Engler," Shane said.

"Fine. But only if I get to hold the cat," I laughed.

"Deal," he said, handing over Sammie.

The walk back to my dorm was comfortably silent except for occasional purrs from Sammie. We finally reached my door and I turned to Shane to give him back the kitten...cue awkward goodbyes that you see in the movies after a date. Except this isn't a date...and there is probably not going to be a goodnight kiss.

"So...umm..are you rooming alone?" Shane asked.

"No, I'm sharing with Caitlyn,"

"Gellar?" he asked.

I nodded.

Shane's expression changed to an amused one.

"This is rich, Nate's got a total thing for that girl,"

I laughed softly, "I guess that pretty much means we have to get them together,"

"Yeah, well hey. On the weekends we're allowed to go into town, we could all hangout at the mall, I could bring Nate and Jason...I mean if you want, but I understand that if you have other plans or if you just don't-,"

"Sure sounds like fun,"

"So, tomorrow after lunch?"

"Cool, meet you guys at the gate, night Shane," I said.

"Night Mitchie,"

"And goodnight to you too Sammie," I laughed.

Shane wiggled the kitten's little paw in my direction.

I gave Shane one last smile before closing my door...

…?

Crap, my phone.

--

Caitlyn and I made our way to the dining hall for lunch. We took our seats next to a jumpy looking Ella.

"Hey Ell, where is everyone?" Cailtyn asked.

"Went into town. _Ohmigosh_, I have something to tell you," she sang.

"Spill," I ordered.

"Ok, so yesterday after eighth period I left Biology late. So when I opened the door, guess who I hit!"

"Who?" I asked.

"Jason Montgomery!" she squealed, "So I helped him pick up his book and then I asked him if he was okay...and he nodded. It wasn't like a quick nod, but like a very slow one. And he looked straight at me! It was like he was gazing into my soul or something,"

Ella picked up her sandwich, which I identified as tuna. I suddenly remembered the large can of tuna Shane and I left in the kitchen last night.

I took the sandwich from her and threw it back on her plate.

"Don't eat that," I ordered.

"Why?" Caitlyn asked.

"Long story," I said.

Then...I felt it. The similar woosh of Shane's.

"Hey Mitchie, you girls still up for later?" Shane asked, coming up behind me.

"Totally," I said.

"Cool, meet you all in an hour,"

I nodded and he left, then met the shocked faces of my friends.

"W...was that Shane Gray?" Caitlyn asked.

"He talked to you?" Ella gasped.

"Actually, we're all going with Shane and his friends into town. You guys up for it?" I asked.

"Effing cow, we're going to be hanging out with the Untouchables," Caitlyn breathed.

* * *

**Sorry for the lame-o chapter. Did anyone see the make-shift canoe Smitchie scene? Except, you know they're in a kitchen. But if you can spare a second and review, that'd be awesome. The reason this is posted to early..its nine thirty a.m....is cuz in an hour and twenty-eight minutes my job is going to hold me hostage for five hours...pulls imaginary noose...**

**I really hate to do this. Really, really hate...but check out my new fic 'And It Leads To This'...you don't have to, but just throwing it out there.**

**Love you guys, cuz your awesome like that.**


	5. Chapter 5

"You're seriously joking right?" Ella asked.

"Umm, no?"

"When did this happen?" Cailtyn demanded.

"Last night. Listen if you guys don't want to go, just say-,"

"Hold it girlie. I wanna go. I _need_ to go. This is my future husband we're talking about here," Ella said.

"So like, you actually talked to Shane?" Caitlyn inquired.

"Yeah, last night when I went back to the kitchen. He was there, I gave his cat some tuna and then he walked me back to our room,"

Ella pushed her plate to the center of the table and stabbed the sandwich with a plastic fork, " So did you like- Wait did you say cat?"

"Yeah, his name's Sammie. Jason found him but Shane keeps him in his room," I said, picking at my pineapple and oranges.

"Aww, Jason saves kitties," Ella gushed.

"Its adorable too. He's tiny and white and gray. Sammie's got the cutest little ears," I said.

"He's got a cat in the school?" Caitlyn asked.

"Well yeah, he-," I began.

Caitlyn put her hands up in my face, "Never mind, I don't want to know,"

I shrugged, "Your loss,"

"Oh I'm sure," Caitlyn said.

"So...," Ella drawled, "What are you guys wearing?"

–

Ella barged into the room with a large suitcase.

"What in the hell is that?" Caitlyn asked looking up from her history book.

"This is my emergency outing wardrobe," Ella explained opening the bag and throwing a few articles of clothing out.

"Emergency what?"

Ella sighed in annoyance and threw a pair of dark wash skinny jeans to Caitlyn, "Put those on with...Aha! This,"

"Yellow?" Caitlyn asked in disbelief.

I stifled a laugh as I saw the look in Ella's face.

"Listen girlie, I'm in charge here and what I say goes. And if I say yellow then yellow it is, and besides yellow is Nate's favorite color" Ella said with a smirk.

Damn Ella.

Caitlyn blushed and quickly changed in the bathroom and came out looking like a darling doll.

"Perfect, now Mitchie," Ella circled me. I'm not gonna lie it was kinda awkward. I felt like I was on one of those shows for the worst dressed people. Ella being the one chick who is all 'What were you thinking?'

"You're fine just put this vest over it and you'll be perfect," Ella announced.

Score. I passed the Ella fashion test.

--

_BEEP, BEEP._

The three of us turned around to see a black SUV driving behind us. The passenger window rolled down and Shane poked his head out. I walked over to the open window and leaned against it.

"Need a ride?" Shane joked.

"Only if you got room,"

"Plenty,"

See, in my mind...something very sexual could come out of the short conversation, but I won't corrupt your innocent minds with those details.

"Jump in," Shane said.

For the first few minutes the ride was silent. SO I did the thing that i'm best at...no not that! Breaking the ice.

"So Shane, how's Sammie?" I asked.

The vehicle suddenly swerved as we drove through the country side.

"Jase! What the hell?" Shane shouted, still clutching his seat.

"You told her about the cat?!" Jason asked.

"Yeah, but Mitchie won't tell anyone. Right?" Shane said, looking back at me.

"Depeneds on who anyone is," I said.

"Pretty much anyone," Nate said.

"Don't worry, your guys' secret is safe with us," Caitlyn assured, giving Nate a small smile.

Nate grinned. It was the first time I had even seen him smile..then again, I've only seen him like...twice.

--

We entered the mall, and before I could say: "What do you guys wanna do?"

Naitlyn was headed one way, and Jella another. I gave them couple names, how cute are they?

"Want to get some coffee?" Shane asked, "I know this great shop at the other end of the mall,"

"Sure," I piped.

We crossed through the mall, I saw familiar faces from school. Some with shocked expressions on them. Just staring or whispering.

We reached a cart and Shane walked in front of it. Ordering two cups of coffee. He handed me a cup and started walking over to the fountain. We both took a seat on the side. I took a sip of the drink and gave him a smile. Not really sure what to say. Shane tipped his cup to take a drink but it seeped out of the lid onto him. I laughed slightly as he wiped his jeans. Did I tell you about those? If I didn't they're blue...and tight.

"Wow, Shane. You really are something else," I whispered.

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

"You're just not what I expected," I said, I looked up at him to see a hurt expression gracing his face, "In a good way, I mean,"

"Hmm, then tell me...what kind of guy do you think I am?" Shane asked.

My heart skipped a beat. Fuck Edward Cullen. This is better than...God must have had a mission to tease me with this guy.

"I guess," Tell me, what do I guess? "When I first saw you I was so sure you'd be like...i don't know,"

Mitchie, you cannot tell him that he looked like a total sex god, you just don't do in doubt, you embellish. Wait, no you don't.

"From what I had heard was...Oh, never mind. Forget I said anything, it was stupid,"

"No, no. I'd like to hear what my fellow student body thinks of me," Shane snapped.

"Shane, I didn't mean it like that,"

"I know, but now I want to know. So please, do tell," Shane insisted.

I sighed, "It's not what everyone else thinks, but what I did,"

"Are you going to tell me?" Shane asked, in a lighter tone.

"I was convinced that you were some prep school, shallow, daddy's boy that all the girls are after. But you're not. You're deep, and fun, and talented. You're more than you appear to be on the surface, and half the people at school wouldn't even bother to guess that. You, Shane Gray, are the least cliché thing I've seen at this school," I said, fingering the lid of my coffee cup.

"You really thinks so?"

"Of course,"

Suddenly, Shane's lips were on mine for a brief second. He pulled away, staring at me apologetically. I immediately kissed him back, Shane deepening the kiss. His hand caressed my cheeck as I ran my hand through his soft hair.

Just. Kidding.

Gotcha?

* * *

**That was fun. :p . Thanks for the tons of reviews! But would you mind leaving another?**


	6. Chapter 6

Shane and I had taken to dawdling around the large shopping mall.

"So I told you what everyone...well not everyone. But what I thought of you. Now its your turn," I said.

"Well, depends which one you want first. My opinions or their,"

"Surprise me,"

"For barely getting here. You sure have caused some trouble,"

"That is a lie! I've been the the office once, and it was cuz of my uniform not because I decided to cut of all of Tess Tyler's hair," I said.

"That was my next point, Tess Tyler is out to kill you,"

"And you know that how?" I asked.

Shane pointed to the food court, where Tess Tylers and other look-a-likes sat, glaring in my direction.

"Yikes,"

"I know right. Don't worry, she's harmless. Unless you get in the way of something she wants,"

He says that as if it's nothing, too bad he doesn't know that I am definitely in the way. Fuck, I'm like a giant boulder in her path.

"True. So what else?" I asked.

"For some reason, I keep getting the vibe that you talk to yourself, do you?"

"No!" Not out loud. Otherwise my head is more intense than the Cold War.

"Now really?"

"Yes, really," I smirked.

"It's weird, I just don't get you," he said.

AHA! So he is the Edward Cullen to my Bella. Except he's not a beautiful monster. He's beautiful though.

"I guess I'm just hard to understand," I said, tossing my empty coffee cup in a nearby trash can.

"Very," he whispered.

I looked up at our surroundings, we've been here. About five times. I could tell. The same Claire's and Scheels that I've seen at least three times.

"But hey, a buddy of mine is having a party on Friday night, wanna come?" Shane offered.

"On campus? Are we allowed to do that?" I asked.

"Well, no. Not really,"

"Wouldn't we get in trouble?"

"It's not like there is alcohol or anything. It's not really a party, just a bunch of people cramped into a room and listening to really bad rock music,"

"Oh, well I wouldn't miss that for the world," I said, sarcastically.

"Please, it'll be fun," he sang, an adorable grin on his face.

He just knows how to make me melt.

"Sure, why not," I gave in.

This boy could ask me to jump off the Empire State building with a smile and I would do it. No hesitation.

"Hey! Mitchie!" someone called.

I turned to see Ella and Jason walking toward us.

"You guys ready to go?" Jason asked.

I nodded and Shane shrugged. It was fun while it lasted.

--

Monday.

--

I was on my way to the dining hall for lunch when all of the sudden...

THUD.

I was on the floor, my book scattered, and my shoulder hurt slightly like a bitch. I looked behind me and saw Tess Tyler walking away, looking over her shoulder...laughing.

Breathe, Mitchie, breathe. It was just an accident, simply pick up your book anbnd get to class.

"What a klutz!"

There are times to kill Tess, but this one is not it. Nope, 'sist and resist. Mitchie Torres, you are calm, cool and collected.

"Not so tough is she,"

Enter student cackles here. And someone give me the number to either a hitman or some anger management classes.

I pulled myself off the floor. Not even bothering to look at Tess. I picked up my geometry books and other things. And stalked away.

I entered the dining hall and sat with Ella and Caitlyn. I took a whiff of the air, trying to guess what was for lunch. Well whatever it was, it was overcooked and burned.

"Does something smell burnt to you guys?" I asked.

Caitlyn sighed and pulled out her ponytail, the ends were completely burned.

"Ohmygosh, what happened," I almost yelled.

"Emma, that's what happened," Caitlyn snapped, "Tess' little follower pushed me in chemistry and my hair hit the bunsen burner. She's been out to get Nate since freshman year, then she sees me with him and decides 'Hey, I'm going to go char her hair!', I swear the moment I see her, the bitch is going down,"

"I can't believe they would actually sink that low, I mean, come on. What are we fourth graders, we're-" I paused and looked at Ella's neck, a trail of something yellow going down, "What's that," I said pointing to her neck. She put a hand on it and pulled away, stained with the mysterious yellow substance.

"Ew, looks like I didn't do a great job washing this off," Ella said wiping her hands on a table napkin, "Sarah 'accidentally' fell and threw the can of paint all over me in Creative Arts,"

"Well, Tess pushed me in the hallway. But you guys. We're not seriously going to let them start terrorizing us because the Untouchables like us better than them are we?"

"No," Caitlyn spat.

"Of course not," Ella joined.

"Good, if they want to play hard ball then we'll play. We're not going to let some prissy twigs massacre us socially and all that shit," I proclaimed.

"If we gotta get down and dirty then so be it," Caitlyn said.

"Aww, you've learned from me," I sang, giving her a one armed hug.

"Not only dirty, but flirty," Ella said, motioning to the side of me.

Entering the dining hall we're the Untouchables. The three Abercrombie models of Winona Hall. In all they're breathtaking and sexy glory.

I half-expected them to just go to their regular table but man, was I wrong.

"Hey, mind if we join you girls?" Jason asked.

"Not at all, take a seat," Caitlyn obliged.

I glanced over to Tess and her demon-skanks. Hatred burning in Tess' eyes.

Ladies, let the games begin.

* * *

**Sorry for the lame chapter for the third time, but thanks for the great reviews. So review please.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Is it okay?" Caitlyn asked.

I placed the last bobby pin in the bun I had fixed to hide the charred pieces of her hair.

"There ya go. It's cute and no one will see," I said.

"First thing this Saturday, we are going to get this fixed. But whatever. Compared to Ella and I, you got it easy from Tess clan," she said putting on her Mary Janes.

This time, I am following the rules. I took the awful shoes from their box and scowled. But like I have a choice.

"Knock, knock," Ella greeted opening the door slightly and poked her head in, "You two ready to go?"

I couldn't help but notice Ella was grinning brightly, as if she had a secret. A very funny one. I must know it.

"Yup," Caitlyn piped, slinging her messenger bag over her shoulder.

"Let's rock,"

We exited our room and made our way down the posh hallway and turned left. Our regular routine. Just not as ordinary as the other days. Nothing is normal about Tess and her spawn standing in the hallway, in robes. All damp, waiting for a janitor to open their room.

"Wha-...Wait...Huh?" Caitlyn stuttered, stopping in her tracks.

"Just keep walking," Ella ordered, pushing her along.

Hmm, wonder if Ella's got anything to do with this? Pfft, of course she does. I wonder what the wonderful mind of a vindictive girl who is out to get her man cooked up. Hah.

Ella giggled lowly as we exited Engler building.

"Okay chick speak. What did you do?" I asked.

"I saw an opportunity Miss Mitchie. I saw a giant chance and I took it faster than Lindsay Lohan takes a shot of vodka...twice," Ella explained.

"But why is Tess locked out of her room?" Caitlyn questioned.

"Because," she began, taking out a pair of keys from her blazer pocket, "I took these,"

I snatched the keys from her hands, "Are these Tess' dorm keys?"

"Yeah!" Ella squeaked gleefully.

"No way," Caitlyn gasped.

"How did you get them?!" I asked.

"So after my shower this morning, I left the stall as Tess and Sarah entered the showers. Tess left her locker open. Soo...once she was out of view I could have just slipped into her locker and grabbed them. After that I went to room fourty-two, locked the door and now here I am," Ella explained.

"Up top chika," Mitchie sang, holding her hand up in a high-five gesture.

Ella returned the movement, "Am I brilliant, or am I brilliant?"

"You're a genius," Caitlyn complimented.

"Of course I am," Ella giggled and flicked her hair. We cut across the lawn of the Mathematics building, turning the corner of it, almost running into Jason.

"Sorry, excuse me. Oh, good morning girls," Jason said.

"Morning," we chorused. Jason began to walk away but turned around, "Hey Ella, you've got Jacobs for English first period don't you?"

"Uhmm, yeah," Ella answered shyly.

"Do you want to walk with me," he asked, motioning down the sidewalk. Ella turned around and faced us, mouthing a please and using a pout. I looked at Caitlyn and we faked an over dramatic sigh at the same time and nodded. I swear if Jason wasn't behind her she would have jumped in the air. She faced Jason and nodded, "Sure,"

"Great, let's get going," he smiled and put an arm around Ella's shoulders as they walked away. I playfully sniffled, "They grow up so fast," Caitlyn and I burst in to laughter and walked to our classes.

"I think Jason's, got a little something, something for Ella," Caitlyn pointed out, "I'm completely jealous. Really, an Untouchable has a thing for our Ella,"

"You have no clue," I muttered.

"What?"

"What? Huh? I didn't say anything," I said quickly.

"Yeah you did. You said, you have no clue. No idea of what?" Caitlyn asked.

"Caitlyn, you need to lay off the studying and get some more sleep. You're going insane," I dodged.

"Mmhm," Caitlyn hummed suspiciously, "Anyway, this is my class. See you at lunch,"

I nodded and went on my way to my class.

Way to go Mitchie. God, if I tell her Nate likes her she'll go into denial and call me crazy and want my theories. My theory, Shane Gray told me so. Nothing beats that, I could win a court case with whatever Shane says...if the judge is a woman. All he's gotta do is run his hand through his hair and and smile and damn, that boy could get out of a murder trial.

"...Miss Torres...Miss Torres. Michelle Torres!" Mr. Saporta shouted.

I came out of my state of mind to find myself sitting in me first period chemistry class, all the students staring at me.

"Yes?" I responded, sheppishly.

"Would you like to join us?" Mr. Saporta asked.

I nodded curtly.

"Thank you," he said, "Break into partners and work on chemical compound assessment on page four eighty-two, due tomorrow,"

I sighed, slightly emberrased at my phase-out. Suddenly the stool next to me screeched, and Shane hopped on top of it.

"Hey partner," he greeted, opening his book to the correct page.

Aww. He proclaimed me his partner, how adorable. I caught a glimpse of Shane's smiling face but instead saw the faces of the girls behind him. Apparently it's not so cute to the other fifteen girls in my class.

I hunched over the table and began to skim the chemistry text, trying not to make eye contact with any of the girls. Didn't you know looks could kill...well they can't but they can knock down self-confidence, I need all I can get.

Then, the classroom door popped open and in walked in Tess.

My eyes bulged at the sight, "Oh my...,"

"She looks like a troll doll," Shane whispered.

Indeed she did. Tess' usual straight hair was a mixture of bedhead and an electrical shock victim. The class was silent as Tess walked over to her seat next to Emma, but not without turning to glare at me.

The battle has officially begun and you know what they say, take no prisoners.

* * *

**Grr...not happy with the content above, but my mom says I'm just hard on myself. But on the brightside, she took me to go check out a car today. It's nice. So thanks, you guys for the many wonderful reviews, this story is with out doubt my most succesful ever. I LOVE YOU! in a non-weird way.**


	8. Chapter 8

Wednesday

Seeing as Shane and I didn't get any work done on our project for chemistry yesterday because Tess' poofball hair was blocking the chalkboard. Oh yeah, Mr. Saporta said we're not supposed to laugh at the unfortunate mishap that is Tess' hair...or face. Well I added the face, but it counts. I think.

As of six o' five this Wednesday morning I am lying face down in my bed as Caitlyn is hogging the bathroom...again.

"Mitchie!" she called.

"Ummph,"

"Get out of bed, you take positively forever to get dressed," Caitlyn said.

"Pfft, I do not," I denied.

"Yeah you do,"

"Do not," I whined.

_Knock, knock._

What the hell people, its six in the damn morning. Has no one heard of sleep? Now really...go away.

"Morning Shane, no sorry Mitchie's still asleep," Caitlyn said from the door.

Shane. Shane? Here, now?

I scrambled out of bed, falling out in the process. I landed on the floor with a thud, tangled among my bedsheets and blankets.

"I knew that would get you out of bed," Caitlyn said, shutting the room door, "Get dressed lover girl,"

I picked myself off the floor. I was the victim of cruel trickery.

"I'm guessing Shane wasn't at the door," I said, pulling an always will be heinous, but I can still rock it' red plaid skirt from the drawers.

"Nope," Caitlyn popped.

"Geez, how is it possible for you to be this cheery, this early?" I asked.

"It's this little thing I do," Caitlyn began, "It's where I don't stay up till two thirty in the morning doing last night's homework,"

"Actually, its yesterday's class assingment," I corrected, looking for my red sweater.

"Because that makes it so much better,"

I rolled my eyes as I slipped on the warm sweater...I'm pretty sure it's polyester, but I'll let it slide this time.

"By the way Mitchie, you've got gym class today," Caitlyn said.

"Gym what?" I asked.

Mitchie Torres and the word physical education do not, I repeat, do not go in the same sentence. It's against the law...in some countries, I'm sure.

"Gym, Phy. Ed, P.E., ring a bell?" Caitlyn asked, digging through the drawers.

Caitlyn pulled out a red t-shirt and a pair of black cotton shorts.

"These are yours, you've got it fifth period," Caitlyn said.

I unfolded the clothes, feeling the stiffness of the red shirt with a giant 'W' and 'H' screen-printed across it. The same logo printed on the shorts too. One word, tacky.

"Are you in my class?" I asked.

I will let you in on a little secret. I've never really been the first on picked in gym...not the middle either. _Always _last. But now I have my dependent, my partner and the girl that will make sure I'm not last.

"The classes are in alphabetical order, there's six different class, four different letters in each one. You'll get to meet new people, expand you horizons," Caitlyn suddenly froze, "Oh God," she gasped.

"What? What oh God?"

This can't be good.

"Mitchie, think. You're last name is Torres,"

"So,"

"Tyler...Tess Tyler,"

Mother. God. Shit. Fuck. Damn.

I dropped the garments, "I'm going to die today, aren't I?"

"Possibly,"

--

I stood outside the gymnasium doors, shifting from foot to foot. I tugged at my ponytail before pushing in the doors and stepping in.

...I'm gonna throw up, I think.

What the hell is wrong with me? I'm Michelle Torres, I can do anything. And no one can stand in my way, especially Tyler comma Tess.

I walked over to a group of girls that were stretching on the floor in the middle of the foul smelling gym.

Just blend in and maybe she won't find you, or maybe stop acting like such a wuss for five seconds. Seriously Mitch, she's a twig with too much hair products, what's the worst she can do? Spray me with hairspray?

"Hey best friend," a Satanic worshipers voice came from the side of me.

I'm doomed.

Tess saat down right next to me, with that Cherise cat grin that makes you want to slap it off, but honestly I just want to slap her into next Tuesday.

We got split into teams and thank carbs that there was no choosing, just splitting.

My team consisted of five other althetic looking girls. Not sure if they play sports or anything but they look more athletic than my lanky self.

"Hi, I'm Kitty," a red head greeted.

"Hey, I'm Mitchie,"

"I know, listen. Tess has got a killer serve, it always tend to swerve right, so go left," Kitty instructed.

Suddenly, something hit me in the back of the head.

"Sorry!" someone called.

I turned around and saw Tess smirking. Sorry, my foot.

"Oh yeah, she has a tendency to physically hurt people during volleyball. So, just dodge it and maybe you'll get out alive, or atleast nothing broken," Kitty informed.

So I was right, I am going to die. The untimely death of volleyball, I'd rather run laps.

We all took our positions on the correct side of the net, I stood over on the far corner like Kitty had recommended.

My team had the ball first and Kitty was up to serve, she tossed it up and gave it a hard smack. It flew over the net. Tess dived for it but missed...by a long shot.

The volleyball was throw back to Kitty, who bounced it and spiked it over the net again. This time we weren't so lucky. A blonde sent it back over the net and it hit the floor faster than you can say Shane Gray is hot.

"Damn, Tess is serving," a brunnete I was sure, who's name was Tara, said.

"Brace yourself," Kitty whispered.

Tess served it over the net, as if it was in slow motion it came in my direction, I got ready to hit it. Suddenly, the building doors flew open and several boys in the gym uniform ran in, all headed towards the basketball court. Then I saw the familiar shaggy, raven colored, hair of Shane. He wore red basketball shorts and a sleeveless black t-shirt, that sight was enough to make any girl kneel over and die. He stopped running and looked in my direction. Sending a smile and a wave.

SMACK!

I stumbled a bit after the impact of ball to face.

"Nice work best friend," Tess yelled.

"You okay?" Kitty asked.

I rubbed my burning forehead, I'm pretty sure it's gonna leave a bruise. "Yeah, I'm fine,"

The gym teacher tweeted the whistle, meaning the ball was back in play. Tess bounced the ball way too over dramatically and then served it over the net. Once again it...hit me.

Hip...

Shoulder...

Leg...

Chest...

Hip...

Stomach...

Stomach, again...

Ow. Bitch.

Thirteen minutes later...

I was laying on the hardwood floor of the gym, waiting for pain to subside. And I can't move. If bitch isn't Tess' choice profession, Olympic volleyball player would open many doors for her. I'm not even sure which hurts more, the thought that I just complimented her or my bruising limbs.

I'm just glad no one is in here to hear me moan in pain and agony.

All of the sudden I heard the squeak of shoes on the hardwood floor. I hope it's a medic, I'm praying for a medic at the moment.

Someone sat down next to my lying form. Please don't be Tess, please don't be Tess.

"Hey,"

I looked over tot my side and was a little surprised to see Shane.

"Hi," I responded weakly.

"Tess hit you pretty hard, didn't she?" he asked.

"Actually, she kicked my ass, without touching me," I corrected.

Shane began laughing, as if me being in pain brought him joy.

"This isn't funny, I'm hurting here, you asshole," I scolded.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I won't laugh, promise. So why does Tess keep bagging on you?" Shane asked.

"Because she hates me and wants to personally maim me," I answered

"I see, that makes sense,"

"Does it?" I asked.

"Sorta, in some weird parallel universe where blonds rule the world and Paris Hilton is president,"

"That is very insightful," I joked.

"Thank you," he replied.

"You're welcome, I think,"

"Hey, do you need some help to your room or something?" Shane asked.

"No, no. I'm just going to stay here still I'm capable of movement,"

Shane pulled him off the floor, "I'm going to go get some lunch, you want me to bring you something?"

"Ice, ice would be great,"

He began laughing...again...that jerk.

"Just don't pass out while I'm gone," Shane ordered.

"I'll try,"

Well Tess, does Shane go and get you ice, I don't think so. So, bring on the volleyballs, cause I still won round two.

* * *

**I don't really have anything to say, except that since yesterday I officially know where the story is going, and the chances of me actually finishing this story is very, very high! :D Thanks for the reviews guys, we broke one hundred and that's a first for me.. I still love you guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

Still Wednesday...Still on the gym floor.

"Mitchie, you still in here?" Shane called, walking into the gym

"Nope," I called back.

"Clever," he said running up to me.

"Yes, yes I am," I pushed myself into a sitting position, and faced him.

"Ah, I see your mobile now," Shane chuckled.

"Just barely," I smiled.

"I have some bad news," Shane said sitting next to me.

"Oh great"

"I couldn't get you any ice but-"

"What!?" I fell back and cringed from the vicious volleyball injuries.

"But I did get you something to help the pain,"

"And that would be?"

Shane slid out a rectangle out of his pocket and pushed it towards me. "Ice cream sandwich,"

"Am I supposed to eat it,"

"Uh, no," He grabbed the cold delectable from my hands and put it on my forehead, "There,"

"Thank you," I whimpered.

"Of course. So do you need some help back to your room?" Shane asked.

"Nope, I'm independent, I can get back on my own," I said.

"I don't buy it, come on. I'll help you back," Shane proclaimed.

"No. I can do it on my own," I stated.

"I'll take you you on my back, let's go," Shane said, assuming the 'position'.

"Uh, no," I refused.

"I'm not letting you stay in the gym, the smell likes to stick to people," Shane urged.

"Are you implying that I smell bad. Geez, every girl wants to hear that, don't they Mr. Suave?"

Shane laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "I heard that most don't,"

"Exactly Fabio," I smirked. Shane stuck his tongue out at me. "Oh real mature,"

"I've heard of the term before, now come on, let's get you to your room. I'm taking you back, no

exceptions, and that's final." Shane said beckoning his hand towards me.

Sighing, I tossed the half-melted treat aside and sat up. "Geez, pushy. Let's go," I said reluctantly.

He took both my hands and pulled me up to my feet, Shane turned away from me. I wrapped my arms

around his neck as he hooked his hands behind me knees.

"You ok?"Shane asked.

"As much as I'll ever be,"

"Let's rock,"

"Just don't drop me 'kay?"

"I promise,"

"Wait, shouldn't we clean that up?" I asked referring to the dripping white wrapper.

"I'm the dean's kid remember, I can do anything," Shane said in that cocky, seductive voice that could

make any ice queen melt in seconds.

"Jerk," I whispered in his ear.

"Am not,"

"Fine, whatever you say,"

"I'll drop you, hard," Shane warned.

We both laughed loudly as we left the gymnasium into the courtyard, the sudden slightly obnoxious

sound earned us gazes from the other student hanging out at the fountain. Shane didn't seem to see

them or he choose to ignore them because he continued to laugh.

A few students waved or said hi as we passed them. Hell even some of them knew my name and finally

this place began to feel like home.

"Looks like you've gotten pretty popular around school," Shane said.

"Apparently,"

"So, how do you like Winona Hall?" Shane asked.

"It's pretty cool I guess," I answered.

"What do you mean by 'I guess'?" Shane asked acting appalled.

"Well, the classes and teachers are great. Hell even the food is good. But Tess is getting on my nerves, she never gives up. She's like a leech in someones nose, there so hard to get rid of, and if you don't you die. I don't wanna die," I explained.

Shane gave me a look reading 'Are you kidding me' before starting to laugh. "Don't laugh at me this is serious. She's like a parasite," I said.

"Tess, is harmless. All talk and no action,"

"Yeah, mhmm, that's why I ended up on the gym floor with several bruise,"

Shane laughed again. What a jackass. With great hair. He's a jackass with great hair. Yeah, that's it.

"So Tess can hit a ball, oh well," he laughed. "Big deal."

I kicked him in the ribs. "Shut up, she's made my life like hell the past few days...weeks."

He winced theatrically at the bruise I probably didn't give him and chuckled. "Just ignore her. Ever think about that?"

I opened my mouth to give a great, witty, sarcastic, total genius reply but what came out was "...."

He nodded at my fish imitation. "That's what I thought."

At that moment, Tess stepped out of the building we were passing. Her jaw dropped at the site of me on Shane's back. He ignored her, but I shot her a cheeky grin and tightened my legs around his waist, resting my head against his back. The mocha in her hand dropped to the floor, spilling the contents on the concrete, and I grinned, closing my eyes and snuggling my cheek against his shoulder.

"Bitch," I whispered to myself.

"Pardon me?" Shane asked.

I shook my head. "Not you. Tess. She's about to go insane." The blondie was still watching us, so I gave her the finger and moved my head, kissing the top of Shane's head. He jumped lightly in surprise, but I was hypnotized, wanting to bury my nose back into the soft forest.

His hair smelt like raspberries_._

I'm not kidding!

I blinked in surprise. "Why does your hair smell like...raspberries?" I asked slowly.

"Am I not allowed to condition?"

I giggled in the crook of his neck without even knowing it, "You're really weird you know that?"

"Well you are too,"

I pouted for a few seconds, I guess he could tell my the way he nudged his shoulder.

"You're really being a butthead," I sighed.

"Did you just call me a butthead...no one has called me that since the ninth grade,"

"Maybe not to your face," I murmured.

"Cute," Shane said sarcastically.

"Oh I know right," I held my head high and mocked a Tess hair flip.

Shane laughed, "Don't do that,"

"Sorry,"

My heart sunk as Engler came into view. This sucks. And we were having so much fun.I clung tighter to Shane, honestly I didn't want to let go.

The next few actions happened in a blur. Getting of of him, the awkward good-bye conversation, reminder of Friday night's party and such.

I thought everything had ended once we hugged, except I felt his lips on my cheek. He pulled away and I was probably blushing like crazy.

"Catcha later," he said, walking away.

...Can you say wow?

* * *

**...I just figured out today that there is a town in my state called Winona. I looked it up and everything. If atleast two people can find the movie refrence in the content above I will post the next chapter tonight, so you gotta find it and know what movie its from. Good luck! Thanks for the reviews everyone, we are at 121 as of March 14! And thanks to Alyssa for helping me out. That is all I got to say. :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am sooooo sorry I didn't update, but in my defense my mother took my laptop...but I hope that attaching chapter 11 will save my butt. How does that sound? By the way....alot of people answered the refrence question so Nick Jonas' for all of you. xD **

Friday

"So, I'll be at your room at seven," Shane said before running off to his last class of the day.

Caitlyn, Ella and I had already finished our classes for the day, thank God. There is only so much schooling I can take in a day. And seeing as a today I have a special occasion, it just seemed to go perfectly. Usually on days with important events everything goes flat out bad.

I didn't bother to try to get back at Tess, because nothing she could do could ruin my perfect mood.

"...she's so out of it, its funny," Ella said.

I guess its time to snap back to reality.

"So, what are you guys doing tonight?" I asked.

"The guys are coming over and were going to watch bad horror movies on my laptop," Caitlyn responded.

"That'll be fun," I said.

"So...do you think tonight's the night?" Ella asked.

"What? What do you mean?" I asked.

"Please, don't act clueless. Do you think Shane's gonna ask you out tonight?" Ella asked.

"What? Pfft, no," I replied quickly.

"Whatever! The boy has fallen. Hard, for you. Without doubt, think about it," Caitlyn began,

"Partners in class, all of the sudden he asks you to some party, and don't forget the fact that Shane doesn't talk to anyone except Nate and Jason,"

"Either way, were just really good friends," I said.

"Boyfriend and girlfriend," Ella fixed.

"No! Were just really good friends,"

"Do you want him to ask you?" Caitlyn asked.

"Do I want to kill Tess?" I retorted.

"Touche,"

"Exactly, he's the guy every girl wants. And I don't think he likes me that way," I said.

"Are you blind?!" Caitlyn exclaimed, "He's beyond into you, and you know it,"

"He is, isn't he," I laughed.

"Totally. Plus he's taking you to Leyton Jenning's party. As lame as they are, you're still going with him," Ella said.

"Is that a crime?"

"Well, no, but Shane never takes anyone to parties." Caitlyn said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really, and now that you think of it, he doesn't go to them," Ella confirmed, "And out of all the girls at Winona, he picked you,"

"You guys-" I began to protest.

"No, no, no. If you think Shane's not into you, that's completely fine." Caitlyn said waving off my words.

"Thank you," I said, unlocking Caitlyn's and my dorm room.

"So..." Ella drawled as she threw her bag on the desk.

Caitlyn jumped on her bed and sat cross legged. "So..."

It took me a few seconds to realize that they were staring at me. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"What are you gonna wear?" Ella asked.

"Shit. I don't know, I have to look perfect and-,"

"What for? After all, you're just friends," Caitlyn said smirking.

"Ha, ha. Are you going to help me or not?" I asked seriously.

"Is Shane in love with you?" Caitlyn questioned.

"Yes," Ella answered for me.

"Pretty please," I begged.

"Please honey, like we're going to let you get dressed on your own," Ella said.

"Are you insulting me?" I demanded.

"Uhh, yeah," Ella said nonchalantly.

"Just checking," I said.

"Oh come on Mitchie, you know I'm just kidding. But you can't dress like Mitchie tonight. You have to be a bombshell."

"And how do you plan on doing that," I asked.

"Hair, make up, heels. The whole shebang," Ella explained.

"I can deal- Wait, did you say heels. I wont wear them. If you haven't noticed, I have no coordination,"

"Mitchie," Ella whined. "Come on, statistics show that when a woman wears heels on the first date it represents her as daring, thus making the male to pursue the female.

"And where the hell did you get those statistics? Cosmo?" I questioned.

"Of course,"

"Fine, I'll wear them, but if I fall and break something, It's on your head," I wagged my finger towards her, "And you," I pointed to Caitlyn, "Will get hurt for not stopping her."

"Fine by us," Caitlyn shrugged.

"OK, enough chit chat," Ella said, "Let's get to work,"

"Right. So we need something laid back but still party acceptable," Cailyn thought aloud, "I'm thinking...jean mini and a dark navy top,"

"Wrong. Black skirt and a red top. Waves and black bangles," Ella declared digging threw my closet and pulling out a red shirt I hadn't seen in ages.

"Isn't that a little much? It's just a gathering at a dorm," I said.

"It may just be a, as you say gathering, but this is a party with Laguna Beach, the Hills and the O.C., put together, dress to impress!" Ella scolded.

"Well then," I whispered.

Thirty dreadful minutes later...

i was totally decked in an awesome red blouse, a skirt I didn't even know existed, and to finish it off, a cute pair of small kitty heels...that reminds me, Sammie.

"Wow Mitchie, you look great," Caitlyn complimented.

"Ya think so?" I asked.

I know so. I did not just die in the hands of Ella to look horrible. I better look like a freaking goddess.

"Turn around," Ella instructed.

I did as I was told and looked at myself in the floor length mirror. I looked beyond awesome. I looked hot but no where near slutty.

"So...." Caitlyn and Ella drawled out?

"I love it," I said.

"Great, because you have 5 minutes before Shane comes to pick you up,"

"What!?" I shrieked.

"Just kidding Mitch, you've still got time," Caitlyn laughed.

"Ok so are you ready for this?" Ella asked. She was probably more nervous than I was.

"I'm fine, I'm good." I said.

There was a knock at the door. We all silently squealed before I answered the door.

"Hey Shane," I greeted the overly handsome boy standing at my door.

"Wow, Mitchie you look great," Shane said.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself," I complimented.

Shane grinned, that wonderful grin of his.

"Let's get going shall we?" he said beckoning his arms towards me.

"We shall," I latched my self to his arm and waved to Caitlyn and Ella.

--

We walked to Leyton's dorm and opened the door. I never knew so many people could be cramped into one room.

"So...," I said.

Shane must have noticed my awkwardness because the next second I found myself being pulled toward a cluster of people by him.

"Hey Leyton, have you met Mitchie?" Shane asked the blond host.

Leyton Jennings, the hottest guy I've seen in this school next to Shane, Jason, then Nate. Dude, he beats out Chace Crawford...by a long shot.

"Hey, your the new girl right?" he asked.

Really?! I've been here for how long and I'm still the new girl. Eff-em-ell.

I nodded.

"Didn't you drop a toaster in Tess Tyler's bath or something like that?" Leyton asked.

Shane practically spit out his drink, quite funny actually.

"Something like that," I joked, "Nah, my friend just swiped her room key and she frizzed up like a three year old's doll,"

Everyone surronding us broke into laughter. Soon enough I was cracking jokes, I was the life to the dead party...not gonna lie. A while later Tess and her minions had shown up. Oh joy. Uh, no.

I glanced at my phone. Wow, its already nine thirty-two. I had already been here for almost two hours...time flies when I'm with Shane...and it's sucks. I want as much time as humanly possible with him.

Once the miniature mob had broken apart, I found myself huddled slightly in a corner of the room with Shane. So close, I could feel his hot breath on my shoulder. So close, I could just lean up and kiss him.

"Mitchie, there's something I want to ask you, but I'm not really sure what you'll say. But I'm just going to-,"

"Hey Shane," Tess cut in.

"Oh, hey Tess. How's it going?" Shane responded in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Actually, it's not so good. Can I talk to Mitchie?" Tess asked.

"I was actually about to ask Mitchie someth-,"

"How does it feel Mitchie, to use someone?" Tess asked me.

"W...what are you talking about?" I asked, lowly.

Small room, within earshot of everyone in the room. Where ever Tess is going with this, I really don't want anyone else to hear.

"You know Mitchie, how can you use someone for your own advantage," Tess repeated, loud enough to get everyone's attention.

"I-I'm not using anyone,"

Shane looked fully alert now, and that scared me.

"Really Mitchie, really? Then explain why I heard you talking to Caitlyn about how being around Shane is making you popular and cool. Something you've always wanted,"

All eyes were on me, watching all of the calm chaos unfold. Shane looked hurt, confused and betrayed. A bit angry?

"So you and you're little friends used Shane and-,"

"No I didn't!" I turned to Shane, "Listen. Shane, I didn't...she's lying, I never-,"

"I guess you never really know someone," Shane began, "I didn't really expect this, especially from you Mitchie. I was stupid to have thought I had found someone different. I was an idiot for having trusted you so easily. I told you everything that I had never told anyone,"

Tears stung my eyes, his had becoming glossy and shiny as well. My eyes didn't dare leave his, but I could tell Tess was smirking. She had this planned. She'd done this on purpose.

"Guess no ones different. You're no different, I thought you were. I was wrong," Shane bit his lip before giving me a way dissapointed look and turned away from me, leaving the room and the party entirely.

"Shane," I called out weakly.

"Isn't that just lovely Torres?" I turned to the evil blond formally known as Tess. "You're a real joke you know that,"

"Why?" I whispered.

"What's wrong Mitchie, sad that Shane ditched you. You should have known that he would have found out sooner or later. It just takes me to do it." Tess said with her bitch smirk.

"Why? Why do you have to ruin everything with everyone, especially me," I demanded fiercely.

"Because if I can't have him, nobody can," Tess answered then motioned to her followers, "Come on girls, Mitchie has to wallow in her own self pity,"

I left...scratch that, I ran out. I wasn't going to let anyone see me cry.

Kicking off Ella's borrowed heels, picking them up and began running across the giant campus. I didn't care about who I was running into or the people calling after me asking what was wrong. Everything was wrong, when everything was going right.

I burst into my dorm, where Caitlyn, Ella, Nate and Jason all were. I didn't care that they were there. I threw the shoes at the wall. I must have looked crazy, panting from crying and running all the way here, hair all over the place, make up ruined. They were staring, bewildered, no doubt. I leaned against the closet door and let myself slowly slide down, sobbing.

"Mitchie, Mitchie, what's wrong?!" Caitlyn asked, shaking me.

I didn't answer and soon enough they all were asking me what was wrong.

My heart was broken by the boy I care so much about because of the cruel jealousy of a girl, that is what is wrong.

* * *

**My little version of Camp Rock...I think. Soo...how was it?**

* * *

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning...

I woke up with the energy of a person with a hangover. It's like I was emotionally and physically drained...pretty sure I can't cry anymore after bawling my eyes out half the night. The clock on the nightstand read eleven AM. Only thirteen more hours till tomorrow..yay?

Is it possible to be sore from crying? I'm exhausted, my chest aches and my head hurts like a bitch. Vomiting might be somewhere in the near future as well. You know what, just leave me here to die in my misery and self pity.

I grabbed the small notepad and a pen from the nightstand, wrapped myself in my comforter and huddle in the corner of my bed.

What is she doing? You may ask...naive people, I am making plans.

Number one, kill Tess Tyler...hmm, give her swirlie. Number two, apologize to Shane...wait, I didn't do anything wrong. Tess decided to be a bitch and lie to him and he lapped it up faster than Sammie does milk. Gah, this is not working out.

The door creaked. I looked up to see Caitlyn with a cinnamon roll and an orange juice carton.

"Good morning sunshine," Caitlyn said with a smile.

"Morning," I responded.

"I brought you some breakfast," she passed over the sticky treat.

"Not hungry, but thanks for caring," I said, not wanting to be rude.

Caitlyn put the food on my table and sat on her bed, facing me.

"What are you writing?" she asked as I continued to scribbled murderous and admittedly fucktarted things down.

"Oh...you know, stuff,"

"That's not awkward at all,"

"No, its not," I proclaimed.

"Right...so...how was last night?"

"...Riveting," I said, peering over my blanket, pulling it down.

Caitlyn crossed the room and came to sit on the foot of my bed.

"What happened?" Caitlyn asked cautiously.

"Tess killed me, brought me back to life to face misery,"

"That is so informative...guessing something happened with Shane?"

"How'd ya guess?"

"I didn't. Nate says Shane won't talk about last night," Caitlyn explained.

"Oh yeah, Nate's in love with you," I blurted, not caring.

"You're joking right?" Caitlyn asked, eyebrow raised.

"What?"

"It's just..."

"You don't like him do you?"

She shrugged, "I might...sorta...yeah..alot,"

"Love sucks you know that. I don't even know if I do...i just really like him. But that cowbag ruined everything. Shane thinks I used him to be cool, now he's pissed. He left the party last night, said that I was like everyone else. Caitlyn, we both know I'm not like anyone else," I stated matter-of-factly.

"The whole school thinks that," Caitlyn pointed out.

"Yeah, but I only car what Shane think...why do I care? He didn't even trust me enough to believe me, instead he listened to Tess," I griped, grabbing the small plate with the breakfast pastry and began to peel off the first layer.

"I told you she was evil,"

"No you didn't. You told me she was a bitch, not evil. There's a difference, I should know," I said, mouth half-full of the sweet bread.

"Don't worry about it. Shane'll come around...eventually. I hope, oh I don't know. He's a mystery. Shane's probably just a little hurt..or a lot. Word is that he really likes you. Or did,"

"Not helping," I said, gulping down the orange juice.

"Sorry, I know. Sorry, but you can't stay in here forever. That's exactly what Tess wants,"

"Well the cowbag got it," I gave in.

"What the hell is a cowbag?"

"Like I know...I ran out of bad names to call Tess a while ago,"

"She dropped her breakfast and tripped in front of everyone in the dining hall this morning," Caitlyn said.

I shrugged, picking at the lump of cinnamon bread, "So,"

"And landed in her oatmeal,"

"Karma, ha! Seriously?"

...most energy I have given out today. I feel extremely proud of myself.

"No, but I knew it would make you feel better,"

I tried not to laugh...hello, I'm supposed to be depressed and half dead. Must not show joy. Oh fuck it.

"Come on, Shane's just a little mad. Give him some time, he's nice like that,"

"He is nice...kind, funny, smart...a dumbass for believing Tess. A jerk, asshole, mother-,"

"Woah there. Chillax. Just be at lunch today, you two can reconcile...hopefully,"

"You're support is overwhelming yo...like...fosho," I said, getting out of bed and heading to the closet to look for casual clothes. Weekend, after all.

"Are you going to or not?"

"No, of course not Caitlyn. I'm going to stay in my room and starve to death," I responded sarcastically.

--

I grabbed an apple and paid in the lunch line, heading straight to my regular table which we now shared with the Untouchables...and Shane.

"Hey guys," I greeted.

Jason and Nate smiled warmly, making me feel a bit better. As I sat down at the round lunch table, Shane got up. I watched him as he stalked out of the dining hall, a blonde bimbo running after him.

If you guess correctly I promise I'll kill myself, 'kay?

"Just ignore him Mitchie. He's PMS-ing today," Nate said.

I shrugged, "I don't care,"

I bit the inside of my cheek...cuz I'm gonna cry and I really don't want to. He's not even worth it, why does it matter. So Shane can..can...I'm pathetic.

"It'll be okay?" Ella comforted.

I simply shrugged again. At this point I'm just gonna lay low for a while. Try to forget everything. Fuck my life man, this sucks.

Forget trying to get noticed, standing out, and being well liked. I just wanna be another face at Winona Hall. But you better best believe revenge is sweet. It also happens to be something I am very good at getting. You see Tess Tyler around...tell her to watch her back, will you?

* * *

**Is it just me...or was that like..barely decent. Urgh...sorry for the lame chapter..but I'm running on empty. If anyone has any ideas, could ya like..help me out with one? -shrug- OH!...Follow me on Twitter! Link is in my profile. :P We are at 165 reviews! You are all beyond awesome!**


	12. Chapter 12

_Knock, knock._

What the eff man? It's six in the morning, people sleep at this time, but some idiot is deciding to bang on my door. Wow, asshole!

_Knock._

"Caitlyn...door," I whined.

_...knock._

I'm gonna kill someone right now

"Go away," I muttered.

_Knock. Knock._

I whimpered and put my pillow over my head in a weak attempt to block out the irritating noises.

_KNOCK._

I groaned and finally got out of my bed, cursing as I stomped towards the door. I threw it open only to reveal the person who had been avoiding me for the last few days. Shane.

"Shane," I said surprised, "What are you doing here-,"

Before I could finish my sentence, I fell to the floor, with Shane hovering over me. His hands at either side on my head, his legs over my waist. Somehow making it into the middle. This seemed illogical, I mean...ok what.

I wanted to badly to brush back his fringe, covering his perfect face.

"Mitchie, hear me out for a second," he said.

"You're the one who wouldn't let me talk,"

"Let me talk, please,"

This is so wrong...so, so wrong.

Before I could even come up with another sarcastic thought or comment. Shane was kissing me. Kissing me..._muah!_ That.

Just as I was about to plunge my hands into his raven ocean of hair, he pulled away. Why does it seem that always happens. Like, seriously.

"I apologize for not believing you. It's was the worst mistake ever. I can't, not talk to you. It's been killing me. Forgive me?"

"Shane..of course,"

I fel everything shake from under me.

"...Mitchie...I'm giving you five seconds to wake up,"

Suddenly, there was a blow to my head. I opened my eyes to see Caitlyn standing over me with a pillow in hand.

"Time to get up," she said.

I looked around...I was in my bed. It was a dream. All just a dream...that was. Epic.

"Are you okay? It looked like you were being suffocated in your sleep,"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, jumping out of bed and opening the room door.

I peered into the hallway. Looking for Shane. But I guess I'm still a little wound up about it. On the other hand, that is without doubt, the greatest dream slash fantasy in my life.

"Are you feeling alright? You're acting weird...well, more than usual," Caitlyn inquired.

If I tell her, she'll think I'm insane. So I'm just going to shut it.

"I'm peachy," I said, taking out a skirt from my drawer.

"You've got Chemistry with Shane...don't you? You think you guys will get stuff sorted?" Cailtyn asked.

"Can we just like, not talk about that right now. He's being a major jerk. And I could care less if we ever talked again,"

"Yeah. Right. And Nate's gonna ask me out,"

"That didn't even make sense,"

"I know...it's early,"

"You know what's really stupid though. How he's making it such a big deal, we woldn't be in this situation if he just let me explain. Honestly, someone needs to shoot him in the foot,"

"That's really mean," Caitlyn joked.

I sighed, "I know,"

--

I entered my chemistry class expecting an angry Shane to be sharing the table but he wasn't there. I sat at the table and stared at Shane's spot the whole entire class period like he was going to magically appear. Now seriously, this really bums me out.

--

Caitlyn and I walked to our regular table. No Shane. I sat down and received greetings from Nate, Jason, and Ella. I nodded towards each of them acknowledging their presence. I ripped open the small dressing pouch and poured the ranch over a salad that I had picked out for my lunch, when I heard the vile voice of a cruel bitch.

"Do you guys..know where Shane is? He wasn't in class this morning," I asked, not really wanting an answer.

"I don't really know. I haven't seen him since yesterday," Jason shrugged.

Geez, way to keep track of your friends. Shane's gone MIA and AWOL.

"Oh boy, something wicked this way comes," Caitlyn said pointing her carrot stick.

"So how did you like your first party here Mitchie, hope you had tons of fun. I did," Tess smirked, walking away.

"Just ignore her," Ella said.

Tess began making more cracks about that fateful party. But I have had enough.

I grabbed a handful of salad from my plate, ignoring the ranch dressing splattered over it. Aiming it for the back of Tess' head.

"Mitchie, don't do it," Jason warned, grabbing my arm, "Violence is never the answer,"

"That's because its always the question. Do you want violence? Uh, yes!" I said, trying to get my arm out of his grasp.

"Jase, she's just gonna throw something at her, not decapitate her," Nate explained, popping grapes into his mouth calmly.

"Oh...well in that case, continue your work por favor," Jason said, dropping his grip immediately.

"Gracias,"

I'm passing Spanish, by the way. Any who, back to the matter at hand.

I grabbed more salad from my plate, in less than two seconds it was flying towards my target. A second later it hit her in the back of the head. The air was sucked out of the grand dining hall as everyone gasped and stared at Tess.

The out of nowhere:

"FOOD FIGHT!" rung through the room.

And chaos ensued.

Screams of delight, joy and being hit with a pudding cup sounded through the room.

"Get under the table," Caitlyn instructed.

The rest of us hesitated, then a splatter or...something hit the table and we rushed under. Found was being pelted in every direction, people scrambling to get out of the way

Then, for the first time all day. I saw Shane...at least I hope it was Shane. People tend to look alike when they're wearing chocolate cake on their faces.

"STOP!"

I knew that voice. That's Jonathan Gray. Dean Gray. Head honcho of Winona Hall.

The room froze, and the rest of us crawled out from under the table.

"Who started this?" Dean Gray demanded.

The room shifted. Everyone was either looking at me or looking in my direction. What can I say, I was caught ranch handed. Oh, please kill me. I'm so dead.


	13. Chapter 13

...So I got detention.

For three days. I'm not talking about the washing dishes punishment either. Regular old fashioned detention, everyday from six to seven. A whole hour of doom, for three day. Una hora en detención porque avente mi ensalada. Que mierda.

That is Spanish for, kill me please and do it quickly. Just kidding. No seriously, if you believed that, get enrolled in some spanish classes like now. I mean it.

Dean Gray said he never expected something like this to come from me. I think we all expected me to do it sooner or later. I chose sooner. And it was awesome, Tess is still probably picking out iceberg lettuce from her mane. Rahh, she's a tiger or lion...panther?

I should probably be listening to Caitlyn lecture me about causing problems. Something about consequences and that kinda jazz. I just remembered Shane had chocolate cake on his face...just to let you know, I would most definetly lick him. If that's not weird.

It so is.

"...and to add insult to injury, the whole student body had to clean up the dining hall. Do you know what its like to scrape tapioca of a wallpapered wall. It's not easy Mitchie, not easy at all," Caitlyn scolded.

I laughed, "Who eats tapioca?"

Caitlyn shot me an angry glare.

"Sorry," I apologized.

"It's okay...," Caitlyn said, plopping down next to me on my bed, "Plus, its the most epic thing that has happened here since ever,"

"But it lasted like...a minute and a half,"

"Maybe so, but your a Winona legend now,"

"It's been about two hours since it went down, obviously,"

"Well everyones going to be talking about it for forever,"

"Duh, I mean. It's me. I'm golden,"

"Big headed much?"

"I prefer the term arrogant,"

"Honestly, your leaking arrogance,"

"I know, I'm sorry. But I owned Tess! What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Feel bad that practically the whole school got in trouble,"

"Hey, its not my fault...they decided to throw more food,"

"People follow by example," she sang.

"I wasn't setting one," I replied the same way.

My phone buzzed from my nightstand and Caitlyn handed it to me. My eyes widened at the screen.

"It's my dad," I gassped.

"Oh boy, I'll give you some space,"

And with that she left. Thank you! You're MORAL SUPPORT IS OVERWHELMING!

I curled into the corner of my bed, getting ready for what was to come. Angry father? Scolding? Who knows. I stopped stalling and flipped open my phone just in time.

"Hey dad, how's France?" I greeted.

"It's great sweetie," Yes! I'm in the clear, "I got a call from the school's dean earlier today,"

And the world sucks!

"Oh, did he?" I asked.

"Yeah, told me something about starting a food fight at dinner,"

"About that...there's a really funny story about that,"

"Really? And what's that? Humor me,"

"...I don't have a funny story,"

"Mitchie, you have to behave,"

"I know, I know. I just got provoked and it sorta just happened. I promise, it'll never happen again," I said.

"I hope not. So tell me, how are you liking the school?" he asked.

"I...uh...it sucks dad," I answered truthfully.

"Oh honey, what the matter? Are you homesick?"

"Yeah dad, homesick,"

I played with my fringe, sniffling.

"Aww Mitch, don't cry. Why are you crying baby?"

"I just miss you dad, that's all,"

Actually...i just really need my dad right now. I'm so tired of getting into ridiculous predicaments all because of a boy that I liked and a girl out to kill me.

"Isn't your spring break in like..two and a half weeks, I can fly you out to France. Spend some time together, I'll even call your mom in from California,"

Oh yeah. My parents haven't gotten along since I was like...twelve. So that was a huge deal.

"That would be awesome dad,"

"Great, I'll have everything arranged,"

"Thanks, so how have you-,"

"Oh, sorry Mitchie, I've got to go,"

"Wait dad-,"

_Click_.

Bye and I love you too.

The door clicked open and in came Caitlyn with Ella, Jason and Nate in tow. I smiled, glad to be around people right now.

"Hey," I murmured.

Ella sat down next to me, taking me hands.

"Give me the verdict? How bad is it?" she asked.

"Three days. Detention,"

"You got of easy Mitchie," Nate said.

I smiled, "Yeah,"

"So how is your dad?" Caitlyn asked.

"Okay I guess, didn't really get to talk to him much,"

"I'm sorry Mitchie," Caitlyn whispered.

I shrugged, "What are you guys doing for spring break?"

"We'll probably just end up chilling here at the school," Jason answered.

"That sounds boring, how would you guys like to join me in France?" I offered.

"Mitchie, are you serious? Would your dad be cool with that?"

No clue, "Of course,"

"We'd love to!" Ella squealed.

"Sounds like a plan then...just us and the France enviorment, totally just bust out of the same country side we've been in for how long," Nate said.

"France...in spring time," Jason sighed.

"It's gonna be fun, we'll make sure of it.

--

Shane isn't in chemistry...again. As soon as I find him, I'm going to kill him. Want to know why? Because seeing as my lab partner isn't here. I have to do all these worksheets to do on my own. I'm not even sure how I got into chemistry. Shane usually gave me the answers. Like every single time, teaching me little corny things so I could remember what everything was. I think I'm going to cry.

Nope wait, Tess just gave me the evil eye. Anyone know a chemical reaction thingy that would ruin her hair color? Oh yeah, Shane would. Because Shane is good at chemistry. Shane's perfect. Or close to it anyways.

--

I made my way to room four hundred and eight. As I neared the room, the soft strumming of a guitar became louder. I opened the door and in the back of the room sat Shane.

Oh...fuck.

"What are you doing here?" Shane snapped.

"Oh well my parents met at some rock concert and my mom had one to many woohoos-,"

"Stop. I asked you a question," Shane interrupted.

"Well, if you must know. I got detention...why are you here?" I asked.

"Because it was your fault,"

What the eff man, "Dude, I didn't do anything to you. You got yourself in here by skipping class,"

"How do you know that?"

"I sit next to you in chem, obviously I know when your not there,"

"Oh...well...I'm not talking to you, so just stay over on that side of the room,"

I threw my school bag on the ground, setting up my laptop on the nearest desk.

"I'm not talking to you either,"

"They why are you talking to me right now," Shane said, smirking.

"I'm supposed to get the last word...that's why,"

"Whatever," Shane whispered, chuckling.

"Shut up...there last word," I said with victory.

"If you say so,"

I fumed, "Be quiet,"

"Where's the teacher in this place anyways?"

Now Mitchie, if you don't reply. He'll just shut up. Do you want him to shut up and stay in silence...uh, no. So I simply shrugged.

_Twenty-two minutes and forty-seven seconds later..._

Shane has kept strumming the same chord over and over. Murmuring words that sound like, yellow soap suds, in the bath tub.

I mean, seriously...what a song.

Shane kept scribbling in his notepad. And there goes the same strumming!

"Will you stop?!" I blurted.

Shane looked up at me, "Am I bothering you?"

"Yes, you are," I said sincerely.

Shane repeated the same chords, "Good,"

"I swear, if you don't cut it out I'm going to kick your ass," I threatened.

"What makes you think you could even possibly do that?" Shane asked.

"Because, I can so take you on. You're such a preppy daddy's boy,"

"Really? Cuz I remember you saying I wasn't," Shane retorted, again, scribbling in his notepad.

"Well..." Fuck man.

"Well?"

Two more days of this? Are you kidding me?

* * *

_I want to hug you all like..right now. We are currently at two hundred reviews and this being chapter thirteen. I'm proud of myself for actually making it past chapter seven. It is without doubt that this story is my most successful like...ever. I want to give a special shout-out to **Cheese-x **for being the exact two hundredth. You guys are so awesome for reviewing as much as you do. One more round of reviews?_

_All the best, Maria._

_P.S. Can anyone tell me what the words in Spanish are? I know them, does anyone else? :P Oh and it's currently three minutes til three A.M. And this probably won't be up til like noon. I'm just writing nonesense here cuz I'm very bored. Oh look, my dog. -shrug- sorry. Its eleven AM. I GOT UP EARLY! :D_


	14. Chapter 14

"...Mitchie, guess what time of day it is?" Caitlyn sang.

"Cait, I swear I'm going to kill you," I warned, getting out from under my covers.

"You say that practically every morning. But whatever, your hollow threats hurt no more and that leaves me with one thing to say,"

"And what's that?" I asked.

"Get your ass out of bed,"

"Wow, harsh,"

"Yup, so anyways. I got your schedule synced to my PDA, as of now we're still on schedule. You've got till 6:20 to get showered and the likes of that. Hurry up we gotta be up and ready to go by seven so we can have had breakfast and be on time for class. You know, at least once this week,"

I stared at her before breaking into laughter, "Cait, I've never followed a schedule in my life, let alone a little machine that tells me when and where to be. And in my defense I was only like five seconds late for English because I tripped,"

"Mitchie, you're following the schedule. Hurry up, so after school today the guys and I are going to be hanging out in the courtyard, the lounge or by the student center. We haven't decided yet but I'll let you know by lunch. Then you've got detention from six to seven. Dinner at-,"

"Noooo!" I moaned.

"Don't tell me your skipping dinner, that's gonna throw off the whole schedule,"

"No, I forgot I had detention. Again,"

"Three days Mitchie, count 'em. Three. That's what you get,"

"Thanks for being so supportive," I replied, sarcastically of course.

"Thank you for trying to eff up your new routine. You've only got fifteen minutes left to shower,"

"Fifteen?!"

"Yes, I know your usually accustomed to you half our ones but your tight on time, come on lets go," Caitlyn pulled me out of bed my by arm and threw me into the bathroom slamming the door. "Fifteen minutes!"

"I hate you,"

"Hollow threats my dear. Wash up bitch,"

--

I ran down the empty hallway. Caitlyn was right. I got off schedule by two minutes cause I wanted to finish my bagel. I've probably only got about a minute to get to Chemistry. I gripped my bag, stopping it from hitting my leg.

Remember gym? I suck horribly at anything psychical. It always results in my getting-.

BAM!

Me. Only I can try to get across a hallway, trying to get to class on time.

"It's you!"

I looked up and met Shane's angry, crazed, gorgeous, beautiful, brown eyes.

"You," I replied.

We got up and I grabbed my bag, beginning to run to class. Shane hot on my heels.

"If I'm late, it's all your fault," Shane yelled.

"My fault?! It's not my problem if you can't get to class on time, whoa-,"

I tripped...over my own feet.

Shane laughed as he passed me, I lunged for his leg and brought that sucker down.

"Ha! What now?!"

I got up and ran around the corner and the next thing I know, I;m being grabbed from behind and Shane and I are colliding with a garbage can.

"You jerk!" I yelled at him, digging myself out of the over turned trash bin.

Shane followed suit quickly, ran up to me and shoved me a little bit. We were running side by side when I got a brilliant idea. Using my shoulder I shoved Gray into the wall.

"Ha! Loser!"

I sprinted, I'm so close to class and the bell hasn't rang yet. I could actually make it on time. I got to the door, grabbed the knob and...

"OAF!"

Shane knocked me to the floor. We began rolling around the floor. With the palm of my hand I kept pushing Shane's face away, I rolled us over so I was on top of him. I snapped off his clip-on tie and attempted to stuff it in his mouth.

"Ahem!"

I looked up and standing in front of us is an angry Mr. Saporta.

"Nice of you two to join us," he said.

I peered behind him and half the class is craining their necks to see out the door. I smiled and waved cautiously.

"Get in," Mr. Saporta ordered.

Shane and I scrambled to our feet and shuffled into the room. I took a seat, next to Shane, as usual. I covered my burning cheeks to hid my blush. Looking over at Shane I couldn't help but laugh internally as he attempted to put his blue tie back on and fix his tousled hair.

Save to say we didn't speak the whole entire class period.

--

I unlocked my dorm room and walked inside. I threw my messenger bag on the bed and jumped in after it.

Who knew school could be so exhausting?

I know, I know. You're probably still wondering what happened with me and Shane. So, in third period I got called to Dean Gray's office. No surprise there. To my surprise Shane was there when I got in. So, blah, blah, blah. Detention after spring break helping out Mr Saporta.

God, I hate this school. Oops, I meant, _academy._

Oh bite me.

You know what?

Dear Winona Hall Academy, I hate you. Ha, so stick that in your juice box and suck it. Signed with love, Michelle Torres.

That was incredibly, unoriginal and lame.

What to do? What to do? Oh, I know.

I grabbed my laptop and wallet. I turned on the computer and began looking for airlines. When I found the site. I ordered six planes tickets to France. You better believe that they were first class, that's just the way I roll. Oh noes, my father is going to murder me.

Yes, I did say six. Caitlyn, Ella, Jason, Nate and I. And yes there's a ticket for Shane too. Even if Nate and Jason have to drag him into the airport and carry him onto the plane, he is going.

--

I walked into detention. The first thing I did was glare at mydetention partner. Shane Gray. Oh joy, he brought his guitar again. Perhaps he could serenade me to death.

"Hey," I muttered.

"Hello, come to gag me with my own accessories again?" Shane asked.

"If you don't stuff it, I will," I warned, "And you don't have to be such an ass,"

"I wasn't," Shane scoffed.

"Right, and I wasn't attacked by some idiot on my way to class,"

"It was a lapse in judgement,"

"So were you," I whispered, sitting down in my unassigned desk.

"What was that?"

"Nothing,"

So this is not an ending. But a beginning...to dying. Shane Gray, will probably be the end of me.

* * *

_Sorry it's not very good and it took so long. I'm really sorry. I have lost inspiration, muse, laughter, joy, pride, love and I'm just kidding. But chyeah, I is sorry. Forgive meh? Por favor? I'm not even sure what happened to me I just couldn't write. Made Maria sad. Anywho! Lines, Vines, And Trying Times cover came out today. It's quite orgasmic. Those boys are sex. Nickay is a screamer, in bed, I do it to him. He's my West Side baby._

_With love. Maria. _


	15. Chapter 15

_Five minutes later..._

Shane needs a new hobby.

Nicholas Jerry Jonas if you can read my mind. Please come save me. Just kidding, but no seriously. Yeah. Shane either needs a new hobby or to learn a new song. I can't listen to this anymore.

"Can you stop?" I asked, slamming my laptop closed, "And why don't we ever have a supervisor in here?!"

"No and...no clue," Shane answered.

I stuffed my computer into my messenger bag and zipped it closed, putting my Converse clad feet on the desk.

"Well, this sucks," I murmured.

"Yeah, sorta," Shane said.

"Sort of? What do you mean, sort of? I could be hanging out with my friends enjoying the last Friday before spring break. But nope, I happen to be stuck in here with a guy who is killing a guitar,"

"We have the same friends Miss Small Mind, and sue me. I've only been playing for a couple months,"

Miss Small Mind. Aww, he hasn't called me that since the night in the kitchen with Sammie. Speaking of Sammie, where is the little furball?

"Where's Sammie?" I asked.

"...That was totally out there," Shane replied, just not my question.

"Well, where is he?" I inquired.

Shane sighed, "My dad found him,"

What?!

"Why? I mean, how?"

"He came in, Sammie ran out. So my dad took him to the shelter in town," Shane answered.

"I'm sorry," I told him, sitting next to him on the floor, "At least he's in a better place now than in a dorm,"

Shane glared at me, putting his guitar aside, "But he was there when my friends go stolen by my ex-friend,"

"Really!? Is that how you're going to be referring to me now?" I spat.

"I think I will," he shot back.

"You are so immature!" I yelled.

"Me? Immature?" Shane asked.

"Yes. Yes you,"

"Wanna know what I find funny? That you call me immature when you're the one that acts like a child," Shane mocked.

"I do not!" I fought.

"You do too!"

"Do you want to see immature and childlike? Do ya huh?"

"I'm looking at your face aren't I?"

That was the final straw. I jumped up from my seat. Going over to the corner of the room and opening the window. Next, I stomped over to Shane, grabbed his guitar and stalked over to the window. Yes, I am doing it.

"What do you think you are doing?" Shane asked, I faced him.

"I'm going to throw this head ache inducer out the window," I said, stating the obvious.

"You wouldn't do that. You wouldn't. Mitchie you better not," Shane warned.

Suddenly, Shane swiped the instrument from my hands and shoved me a bit.

"Idiot! You almost shoved me out the window!" I scolded.

"Hmm, that's a good idea," Shane smirked, grabbing my shoulder and pushing my towards the opening.

"What are you doing?!" I yelped.

"The same thing you were doing to my guitar,"

"You wouldn't dare," I challenged.

"Five," Shane said.

"Doubt it,"

"...Four,"

"Oh, so funny,"

"Three..."

"I don't buy it," I said, gripping the wooden window sill.

"Two..."

"Ok, ok, ok! I bite, stop!"

Shane released me and then my ears rung with the sound of his annoying laughter.

"That wasn't funny!" I yelled.

"I thought it was pretty hilarious,"

"God," I groaned

"What?" Shane asked.

"You're such an asshole," I said, going back to my corner of the room and sitting down on the heinous carpet.

"Aww, come on Mitchie. I was just playing, I wasn't honestly going to throw you out a window,"

"You just stay over there on your side of the room and I'll stay over here,"

"Whatever," Shane muttered.

_Twenty-five dreadful minutes of silence..._

"Mitchie," Shane called from across the room.

"What?" I snapped.

"I'm really sorry,"

"For what? For yelling at me, not trusting me or trying to throw me out a window?"

Shane grabbed his guitar from the desk, coming to sit new to me, "For all of them. Especially that night. It was stupid, I mean...I got to my room and wasn't sure why I was so mad. Then I woke up the next morning only knowing I was supposed to be angry at you,"

I stared straight ahead, still not looking at him. I'm too pissed for that. He tried to throw me out a window!

"...You know what?" I asked, burning holes into the wall.

"What?"

"You are a big...fat...hypocrite," I snarled, finally drinking in his appearance.

Shane blinked twice and sighed, "I deserved that,"

"You told me, ignore Tess, blah, blah, blah and all this other shiz and yet you don't take your own advice. That makes you a hypocrite. And you know what else?"

"Wha-,"

"You're kind of an asshole. You're always so smug and you think-,"

"Are you done?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, probably,"

"Thank you,"

"...I'm sorry I kept dissing you and your guitar," I apologized.

"It's okay. I know I'm not very good," Shane said, making a face at the guitar.

"No, no. You're pretty good, I just said all that stuff cause I was mad and annoyed," I replied, honestly.

"I think we have both said things while we were upset that we both want to take back. So, we let bygones, be bygones?" Shane asked, holding his hand out to me.

I took and shook it with a small smile, "Deal,"

Sigh. All is well in the world of Shane and Mitchie now. We only had to wait like how long?

"Hey, I wanna run something by you," Shane said.

If it's advice on another girl I'm going to take my fist and permanently attach it to his face, yo. No clue where that came from.

"I-its something I've been writing. A song, and I wanted to play it for you. But you know, I'm not very good so may-,"

I interrupted him, "I wanna hear it,"

Shane grinned, picking up his instrument.

"It's not finished. I only started it a while ago and it being my first song. I'm no writer, I'll admit,"

"Shane, you're stalling,"

"Right. So...here goes," Shane proclaimed,

He began playing a calming tune, which I admit is so much better when he isn't trying to keep it quiet.

"Hello beautiful, how's it going," Shane sang.

He looks like a god, he sings like an angel. He _is _the perfect boy.

"I hear it's wonderful, in California. I've been missing you, it's true,"

My smile only got bigger. He's wonderful. All of the sudden, the music stopped.

"Why'd you stop?" I asked, breaking out of the melodic trance.

"That's all I got...I told you I didn't have that much," Shane said.

"Any who...wow Shane, that was really good," I complimented.

"Thanks Mitch, that really, really means a lot coming from you,"

"Well you're really, really welcome,"

"Hey, I think it's almost seven," Shane proclaimed.

"That gives me an idea. Well Senor Bad Boy, you seemed to be skipping a lot of chem class, so are you up to skipping the rest of detention?" I asked.

"Not like we have anyone to stop us," Shane pointed out, putting his guitar back in its case.

"Rebels of Winona?" I asked, putting out my arm.

Shane took it and laughed, "Forever and always,"

We ran out of the detention room, still running down the hallway until we exited the building. Still laughing obnoxiously loud, attracting the attention of everyone. Making it official to everyone, the Gray and Torres mini-war is over.

"You know what?" I asked.

"You aren't going to yell and me and call my a hypocrite again are you?" Shane inquired.

"Oh ha ha, no,"

"Okay, what?"

"We're like Bonnie and Clyde, you know," I said.

"Bonnie and Clyde?"

"Well yeah, we just haven't done anything bad,"

"We ditched detention, we did do something bad," Shane complained, kicking at the grass.

I scoffed, "You are such a censored person, it's funny,"

"Since when is that a bad thing?" Shane asked.

"Hey Shane!"

Oh for the love of carbs, not now!

We turned around only to be approached my Tess and her evil clones. Clones! I tell you, only they could pull of the same sparkly blouse and bad skirt in cynical yellow, whore blue and bitch pink.

"Shane! How are-...what are you doing with her? She's a total liar, remember?" Tess said.

I sighed, "Gimme a minute Shane," I said, stepping up to Tess and the plague that followers her around.

"Listen Tess, you never say anything to Shane, if I ever see you around Shane. Oh gosh. You're dead. But, if you ever call me a name or throw anything at me again, I will find all your boyfriends and fuck...them..stupid," I said lowly, suddenly perking up, "Great talking to you!"

I grabbed Shane's arming quickly pulling him away before Tess could say anything to retaliate.

"Do you understand why you get in trouble?" Shane played.

"Yes, and that's why I'm Bonnie. Which is weird cause I've always hated the name Bonnie and Clyde is such a weird name but for some reason-,"

"Mitchie," Shane cut in.

"What?"

"This is your room,"

Oh shizzle. I didn't even notice we had made it into Engler.

"Well, everyone's probably still at the student lounge. You want to head down there at around eight?" Shane asked.

"Yeah sure,"

Shane nodded and waved good-bye. I stared at him as he made his way down the hallway.

"Shane!" I called.

He turned around, "Yeah?"

"You might wanna pack," I told him.

"Why?"

"Our plane leaves Monday morning. I got you a ticket, if you want to go I mean,"

"It'll be great, see you later,"

Swoon. He truly is the greatest guy on the planet.

* * *

_Ergh. I honestly tried. :(. So, guess what? They fell in love with me and now they eat pizza everyday. JONAS! Chyeah, in the Pizza Girl episode the girl's name is Maria. I am truly giddy about that. Suck it haters! They're mine. All of them. Just. Kidding. Nick's mine though so..yeah._

_I need you guys to review and tell me your okay and still alive. Did you hear about the...dun dun dun...PIGGY FLU! So tell me your okay and still alive, and stay INDOORS! I couldn't bear to lose each and everyone of you because I love you._

_So that's all for now._

_Much love. Maria._


	16. Chapter 16

"Ella, are you almost done?!" I groaned.

We've been packing since last night, she's on her fifth bag of 'perfection' and we're only going to be gone for a week.

"Yeah, I just need to zip this thing," Ella said, jumping on top of her suitcase in attempts to close it.

"Ella, our planes leave in like..two hours, we've got a forty minute ride over to the air port which doesn't give us much time. Why did we not leave earlier?" Caitlyn asked, stacking her bags by the door.

"Because, our plane leaves at seven, and we've been up since four. Be lucky I haven't bit your head off yet," I said.

"Right. So as I was saying, Shane's dad is driving us to the airport. So that means no techno...Ella," I laughed, "Don't laugh Mitchie, no rock either," Caitlyn finished.

I rolled my eyes and fished my CDs out of my bag.

"Okay. I'm done," Ella announced.

"That's great. Finally, but why do you have five bags?" I asked.

"Because Michelle, we are going to France. Where sexy French boys reside, and I must looks perfect," she explained.

"Well, that does make sense. Except the part where you sit next to Jason on the plane," I said, spreading out the plane tickets and using them to fan myself.

"I love you," Ella chirped.

"Oh, I know," I said slyly.

"I know that face Mitchie. What do you want?" Ella asked.

"You're red silk blouse," I said.

"Dry clean it after your done and it's yours,"

"Deal," I laughed.

"If I could interrupt you girls, we have a flight to catch. So get on your feet and let's rock," Caitlyn said.

I rolled my eyes, Caitlyn really needed to chillax more often. One day, I'm going to take that little organizer of hers and pull a Naomi Campbell and through it at her head. Nah..I love her.

I slung my carry on over my shoulder and grabbing my other luggage.

"Okay, so we are supposed to meet the guys at the gate in ten minutes," I said, stuffing my phone into my pocket.

I was excited. Going to France, seeing my parents again...going with Shane and my friends. Okay, I'm beyond excited. Like, I'm about to throw up or something. Well, not really but kinda sorta.

Without noticing, the girls and I had already left Engler building. Must be what I get for being so absent minded. Mind..oh..no..I still hadn't told my dad about bringing everyone with me. Oh boy. Boys, I'm in so much trouble.

"Mitch..are you okay?" Ella asked.

I pushed the thoughts to the back of my mind, "Yeah, never better," I mumbled.

I waved when I spotted the guys at the gate. Why did we have a giant gate surrounding the school. We exchanged out hellos and good mornings but something, now something caught my eyes. Sure, everyone hugs, but since when do Nate and Caitlyn kiss on the cheek. They separated and I caught Caitlyn's attention, giving her a wink. She blushed furiously.

"You guys ready?" I asked, "A week in beautiful France,"

Shane laughed. You know, that one laugh that makes you all giggly inside.

"It's going to be great," he said.

A black SUV pulled up next to us, and I knew instantly it was Dean Gray. The guys, being the gentleman that they are put out bags in the vehicle, while we climbed in.

"Nice to see you again, girls," Mr. Gray greeted.

"Likewise," I smiled.

The guys got in and we exited school ground. To my surprise, the ride wasn't awkward. Filled with some light conversation, Shane's dad telling embarrassing stories about Shane. Seemed like I was no longer the troublesome student, but Shane's troublesome friend. I pretty much wouldn't have it any other way.

Mr. Gray, who insisted that we call him Jonathan, pulled over. I hadn't even noticed we'd made it into the city. The guys got the luggage and put it on a cart. We said out goodbyes to Jonathan and made out way into the airport.

After luggage check and Jason having to be frisked. We were ready to get on the plane.

"Flight four-oh-nine is now boarding," the P.A. System announced.

Suddenly, I felt an arm snake around my shoulders. I looked over and smiled when I saw it was Shane.

"You seem nervous, relax. It's going to be tons of fun," he said, squeezing me a bit.

I nodded, "Going to be so much fun," I said, _And having you here makes it so much better._

_

* * *

So yes, an update after a million years. So yes, it's sucks horribly and it's a filler. Sorry about that. Review?  
_


	17. Chapter 17

We all stood outside the terminal waiting for my dad. It's was a little less than comfortable. Ella got hit on by some random dude. Caitlyn noticed she left all her chargers back at the school and I don't know French to save my life. Luckily Shane got me a French to English dictionary as a gag-gift.

Jerk.

Suddenly,I felt a pair arms around and I was spun around and heard a familiar laugh.

"Dad!" I squealed as he put me down.

"I missed you Princess," he said, hugging me tightly.

I groaned and rolled my eyes, "Dad, not in front of my friends,"

"You didn't tell me you were bringing friends, so I had too. Payback,"

I laughed nervously, "Yeah, I deserved that,"

I looked over at my friends, most who were all snickering. I shot them a playful glare, making them shut up immediately.

"So when did you plan on telling me you were bringing friends?"

"When we got here," I answered with a smile.

My dad shook his head and grabbed my bag. I took that as an 'okay, that's cool'. What's he gonna do? Ground me..yeah, I think not.

I turned to everyone and introduced them. Have I ever mentioned that Caitlyn always is so creepy with adults. Well Caitlyn is always strangely polite to adults. It's kind of scary, to be honest.

We all piled into my father's SUV, the ride back to his house was a little more casual than the ride with Mr. Gray. What do you expect? One of them is my school dean and the other is Shane's future father in law. I mean my dad.

Then we got to the house there was a butler?

"Dad, you've got house help?" I asked.

"Yeah, well. Elizabeth thought it was necessary," he answered.

I..and everyone else in the car cocked an eyebrow.

He better hope that it's an assistant or something, "Who's Elizabeth?" I asked.

My dad pressed his lips together and leaned back in his seat, his hands playing with the steering wheel. The guys took it as their cue to bolt out of the car.

"Who's Elizabeth?" I repeated, expecting an answer this time.

"Mitchie, you've got to keep in mind that you're mother and I have been divorced for quite sometime. It's been a couple years,"

"Dad..who is she?"

"She's my..fiancée," he answered.

My jaw dropped. I was dumbfounded. He didn't even tell me that he had a girlfriend and all of the sudden it's like BOOM! Fiancée.

"What the fuck dad?!" I exclaimed, reaching for the door when I saw the lock drop.

Let's just say it took five minutes before I gave up trying to get out of the vehicle. My old man has too good of reflexes, damn it.

"Mitchie, it was bound to happen sometime. Beside you don't have to worry about it, we're not getting married for a long time so she'll practically be like a real mom to you by then,"

I scrunched up my nose. No way was so unknown home wrecker ever going to be like a real mom. So no. But I can pretend, just for my father.

"Don't worry, she's not here for your vacation. She's on business,"

I nodded, letting out a sigh a few seconds later, "Okay..can we go inside before my friends think we're having a big father, daughter moment?" I asked.

My dad chuckled and unlocked the door, getting out of the car. I followed suit and went to the back, beginning to get everyone bags out of the vehicle when the butler showed up.

"..Hi," I greeted.

"Sup," he responded

I grinned, for an old, gray haired guy with his nose up in the air and his English accent. He was pretty bad ass.

–-

"So what are we going to do now?" I asked as we had almost finished lunch in the dining room.

Everyone shrugged, "Mitchie, too tired. Jet lag. Sleep," Jason answered.

I had to admit they did look tired, Caitlyn had already begun to doze off and Shane had to stop Nate from drowning in this really weird cold, cucumber soup.

I sighed, "Well I guess we could just hang out around here. Maybe watch some French television," I laughed, "Why do none of us know French anyways? This is ridiculous,"

Shane shook his head, "Hey Mitch, how about you and I go out." he said.

Here we go again with everyone and the raising of the their eyebrows.

"I meant like..to see the sights and explore," Shane corrected.

I grinned and nodded eagerly. Shane, me plus France equals a very happy Mitchie. "Sounds good," I said coolly, taking a spoonful of the soup only to gag on it. "Maybe we should find a place for a burger or something too," I added, pushing away the bowl.

Shane laughed, shaking his head. "That's a plan,"

--

Even though it was now four in the afternoon, everyone was now dead asleep. I never really noticed that Caitlyn talks in her sleep. Not just talks but has one sided conversations. You think that I'd be wondering who she was talking to. But when she keeps saying, "Oh Nate, you're wonderful," and so on and so forth. You kinda get the idea of what's going on.

I got off my bed when I heard a soft knock on the door, I opened the door and smiled when I saw that it was Shane.

"Hey, you ready to go?" he asked.

I nodded, taking my bag off of doorknob and closing the door softly to not wake up Ella and Cait.

"So..our friends are really immature," Shane said, rubbing the back of his neck.

I agreed, thinking back to lunch. If only he really meant it that way. But nope, failure. I kissed my dad's cheek on the way out as Shane took my hand and led us out to the cab that was waiting to take us into the city.

I couldn't help but blush when the opened the door for me and let me go in first, when he got in I could tell his cheeks were a light shade of pink, making me giggle a bit.

The ride was a bit silent and honestly I am getting sick of silent car rides but you can't flirt when there is some random person driving you. I insisted that I pay the fair after a quarrel with Shane.

I shrugged as I looked around the city, "So what do you want to do?" I asked.

Shane took my hand..for the second time that day, I might add and pointed to my right.

"Let's go there," he suggested.

I grinned and all I can think right now is. I love Paris and a nice sunset.

* * *

_I wonder what's in Paris, France and the sunset looks great from it._


	18. Chapter 18

I couldn't believe that I was going to the Eiffel Tower..with Shane.

The guy I proclaimed as my soul mate when I first laid eyes on him. I know what you're thinking, don't ruin this for me.

"Ever been here?" Shane asked as we were getting to the top.

I shook my head, "I'd never really seen much of Europe actually. Except for Winona, you know?" I said, eager to get up there and let Paris work it's magic.

If there was going to be any at all. Frankly because, if Nate and Caitlyn get together before Shane and I do, I'll kill myself. That is..if he wants to get together.

Next thing I know, I'm looking out at the beautiful city. Speechless as I made my way over to the edge. I was never the kind of girl to get caught up in those cliché scenery things you see in the movie. But if felt different up here. But I couldn't put my finger on it.

"You know, when you first showed up at school I thought that you were going to be one of those girls that always complains and does way too much self loathing. But boy, did you prove me wrong," Shane chuckled, continuing to look out at the city.

I feigned hurt and nudged him with my elbow, "I'm not that bad," I defended myself.

Part of me was glad that I had proved myself to be different that what he had thought. Sure, I was rough around the edges. Maybe I'm not as cool as other girls around school, but I didn't really care much. I was with Shane, in Paris. Shane, the guy I was completely head over heels for.

"What about me?" Shane asked, turning his attention to me, "What did you think when you first saw me?" he asked.

_That you were a god._

I went into thought, trying to think of what I had actually thought of him when I first laid eyes on him.

"I'm not really sure.." I trailed off, remembering the day I had first seen him. "You were sitting under a tree..with your guitar. I seriously thought you were like..the coolest guy I'd ever seen," I said, blushing slightly.

Shane gave me a cheeky grin, "I am the coolest guy you'll ever meet," he joked.

I laughed, playfully hitting his shoulder. "Are you seriously about to do some really weird reminiscing thing?" I asked, laughing again.

Shane nodded, the grin still on his face, "Hey, why not?" he said, "Favorite thing about coming to Winona?" he asked.

_Meeting you._

"I'm not sure. I guess it's like meeting Ella and Cait..and you guys. So much better of friends then I had in Cali for sure," I said.

Well, seeing as I didn't have many friends back in California, then yes they were much better friends.

Shane nodded and we remained silent for a couple minutes when he chuckled all of the sudden.

"What so funny?" I asked.

"Remember the time Tess came to class with troll doll hair?" he said.

I laughed, remembering it all as Ella's doing.

"Or the time we went all Mortal Combat in the hallway on this way to class," I brought up.

Shane winced playfully, "Don't even remind me, I was in pain for days after that,"

"Remember when Tess almost murdered me via volleyball in gym?" I asked, remembering that the first blow a received was when I got too caught up staring at him.

"Still surprises me how that girl has such a mean spike," Shane laughed, his smile as bright as ever.

"Hey, I'm pretty sure I still have the bruises to prove it," I said.

"Don't worry about it, I believe you," Shane chuckled, his face dropping a bit.

I bit my lip softly, "What's wrong?" I asked.

Shane sighed, "You know Mitch, you've always been a great friend." he began, focusing his attention on me. "You want to know when I felt like the biggest asshole ever?"

I nodded hesitantly, unsure of whether I really wanted to know or not.

"When we were at that party and Tess called you out. And I didn't believe you. It killed me a bit after I figured out that I was wrong for doing that. I had hurt you and it was because I believed someone else's word over yours. All the time we could have spent as friends, just kinda wasted," he said, shrugging slightly as he looked out at the city once again.

The sun was almost gone and there was just a little bit over a slit of sunlight left. Something I had noticed only because I couldn't come up with an answer.

"Hey. Don't even worry about it. Things happen the way they do. The past is behind us. All that matter is that we're friends now," I said, trying to make sure he didn't feel bad.

It wasn't really his fault. More of Tess' fault for being jealous and evil.

"You know, of all the things we've said right now, Tess comes up in a lot of them," I said, laughing to try to lighten the mood.

I looked over at Shane when he didn't laugh. I didn't understand, he simply had a look of what I read as disbelief or nervousness in his eyes.

I was about say something when I noticed Shane nearing me, being only inches away. I felt myself slowly lean forward until out lips met.

Is this really happening? I've got no clue.

Shane slowly pulled away, an unsure look on his face, it wasn't until I kissed him again that a smile appeared on his face.

I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear as we both continued to stare out, a smile on my face as Shane wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me to him.


	19. Chapter 19

"It was so great great seeing you Princess,"

"Same here dad, but I can't breathe," I giggled, pulling out of my father's death grip.

"I'm sorry Mitch, I'm just going to miss you. Just be good in school. No more food fights and causing problems. Promise?"

"Promise," I assured, hugging him tightly.

At that moment, I didn't really care that we were in a busy terminal or that my friends were less than seven feet away, I was Daddy's little girl for a whole thirty seven second again.

"I really hate to break up this moment Mr. Torres, but we're going to miss our plane," Shane cut in.

Next thing I know Shane's being pulled into a hug by my dad. He's been calling Shane 'son' for the past four days. I need to get him out of here.

It's great that my dad loves my friends but this is just getting too weird for me.

I groaned softly when I heard that our plane was now boarding.

"Alright, guess it's time to let you all go. Call me when your plane lands to make sure you guys got there safely," he said.

We all bid our goodbyes heading towards the line.

This could have possibly been the greatest spring break ever. Not only did I have the greatest time with my dad and friends but I got a boyfriend. Not just a boyfriend, but the greatest one ever. Sweet, handsome, amazing. I could go on and on.

I took my seat next to Ella who got up and walked sat next to Jason. Aw, that's cute. But um, what the hell? Well, I can't really blame her. She really liked Jason and if she wanted to sit next to him, alright then.

"Hey you," a familiar voice said.

I looked over and grinned when I saw that Shane was sitting next to me. No complaints here.

"Hey," I replied, sitting up.

"So..you're dad's really nice," Shane said, a coy smile playing on his lips.

I nudged him slightly and laughed, "Sorry about him, he just gets really excited sometimes,"

"Don't even worry about it. He's really cool."

"Dude, he's my dad," I giggled, causing Shane to simply shrug his shoulders.

"Well at least he likes me and doesn't hate me. I don't think I could handle my girlfriend's dad hating me," he said, smirking slightly and leaning closer.

I met him halfway and pressed our lips together. Smiling into the kiss. It felt so great to be able to do this now. Even though we've been all lovey dovey and cute for the past couple of days. But every day felt like the first and I loved it. So, so much.

I pulled away, the smile still on my lips, "The others are going to hate us by Monday," I giggled.

"I am just fine with that," Shane joked.

"That makes too of us," I giggled.

Shane bit his lip and chuckled lightly. "This is really weird can we just go back to making fun of each other?"

"I think we probably should, it's kinda creeping me out," I laughed.

So I didn't really like the fluffy crap. It's not either of our things. We've kind of just been a mellow couple. We only pull out the cutesy card for when we want to be left alone. Which we've been doing more often.

"We are so weird," Shane chuckled.

"Well, we never were normal," I reminded, nudging him slightly.

"I'm kinda glad to be going back to school. May be odd to say but I did miss it a bit,"

Shane is insane. But I love him, so it's all good.

--

"Wow, I did miss this place," I said as Mr. Gray dropped us girls off at Engler.

The campus was decorated with spring decorations announcing the soon approaching Prom. Which hey, I have a boyfriend now, I'm allowed to be excited for it.

"Excuse ladies, but do you know where I can find the main building," I heard.

We turned and whoa, jaw drop alert. Sand colored hair, gray eyes and the..Wow, Mitch stop.

"Um, yeah. Go down this walkway and turn to your right then it'll be on your left," Ella answered.

The boy smiled, "Thanks, I'm new and I just got lost. I'm Colby by the way. And yes, like the cheese," he joked.

We introduced ourselves and I swear he stared at me. Which was weird, to say the least.

"Thank you girls, maybe I'll see you around," Colby said, setting of towards the main building.

I shrugged and grabbed my bags, heading into our dorm.

"That was really weird," Caitlyn commented.

"What do you mean?" I asked, unzipping my suitcases.

"Are you serious Mitch, he totally couldn't take his eyes off of you," she explained.

I rolled my eyes. No way right?

"Oh well, guess I didn't notice," I said.

"Just keep an eye out for him, will you?"

I nodded. I wasn't really sure what Caitlyn was going on about. I had a boyfriend and sure some cute guy shows up doesn't mean I'm going to go chasing after him and vise versa.

"Chill Cait, go find _your_ boyfriend," I teased, knowing that would get her off my back.

She sent me a glare and threw some of her clothes at me. Did it work? Oh, yes.

What can I say, I'm amazing.

* * *

_Short, suckish and another 's' word. Review?_


	20. Chapter 20

"Morning parter," I greeted, walking around Shane's and I's table in Chemistry and sitting next to him, both of leaning in for a quick peck. This had become our daily routine, mostly because we barely got to see each other except for Chemistry, physical education every other week and lunch.

Other than that we were inseperable after classes. It was pretty big news that the Dean's son, an Untouchable had the most unlikely girlfriend. Yup, me. This was like dating a rockstar or actor, all their fans hated the person they were dating. That being me, all of the girls that had ever wanted to get with Shane wanted to rip my throat out and feed me to the lions.

High school girls are indeed crazy.

"Morning Mitch," Shane said, a grin lighting up his face.

"Alright class, settle down. Good to have you all back in class. I hope you all had a great vacation, time to switch things up. New units, experiments and best of all, new seating arrangements," Mr. Saporta said, his voice laced the lame sarcasm he was well known for.

I frowned at the idea of switching seats. I was pretty sure that no one else in class would give me the answers to tests that I had forgotten to study for like Shane always did. But I tried to not make a big deal about it, it was only movie seats, plus I would still be able to see Shane and that was all I cared about.

"Miss Torres, up here," Mr. Saporta said, slapping the table top of the front desk.

"He hates me." I mumbled to Shane who chuckled. I gathered my books and walked up to the front desk, another hand coming in contact with mine as I tried to pull out a chair. "Oh, hey it's you," I said, looking up that the sandy haired boy I had seen just yesterday.

"Hey, Mitchie. Small campus," Colby chuckled, pulling out the chair and motioning for me to sit.

"Totally," I agreed, taking the seat.

"So you wanna take a crack at this?" Colby asked, flicking his sandy hair out of his face and handing me a paper with our Chemistry.

I laughed softly and read over the project we were supposed to work on. "Just a little heads up..we may die,"

"Well, thanks for the warning," Colby chuckled, handing me a pair of goggles before putting on his own pair and setting out all the chemicals we needed.

"So, what is a boy like you doing all the way out here in England?" I asked, guessing that he probably wasn't from this country. That and he seemed totally Midwest.

"I'm gonna call it Parent Trap syndrome," he laughed.

"Care to explain," I giggled, measuring out a green liquid.

"Well, my mother and father had a little..fling when my mother went to Paris for a graduation gift. She went back home to the state and well..you kinda can figure out the rest." Colby chuckled, pouring one liquid into another beaker.

I laughed, only because he did. And I thought my parents divorcing and my dad sticking me here was bad. Geez.

"So anyways, I came to see my dad and my dad sent me here. Great man huh?" he said sarcastically.

Now, I had nothing to say. Well, nothing rude or stupid to be exact.

"I was just kidding..my dad got transferred out here with his company. My parents have been married for over twenty years..I'm from Iowa."

"Seriously? You dirty little liar," I said, shoving his shoulder, causing him to drop the test tube into the beaker filled with who knows what.

The concoction started to foam over, making Colby instantly drop the beaker of foaming whatever fall to the ground and instantly break.

--

"So..I hear we don't have any science classes for the rest of the week..Mitchie," Caitlyn laughed, looking over the lunch table at me.

I put my hands up in defense, a laugh escaping my lips. "I didn't know what we were messing with."

"They had to evacuate the science department," Ella said seriously.

I rolled my eyes and shrugged, they should have been grateful. There's no science classes for a week!

"Hey girls," The boys chorused, leaning down to their own girl and kissing our left cheek in synch.

I love this school.

"Hey guys," we greeted, not together of course. We're just not that cool.

But yes, girls; be envious. It only took us a couple of months but we each snagged an Untouchable. Life is sweet.

"Mitch, I owe you. Totally got me out of a Science test on Thursday," Jason said, sitting down next to Ella.

"See, why can't you guys be a grateful as Jason, and it wasn't even my fault. The Colby kid went all, my life is the parent trap them boom! No it's not, I'm from Iowa and got the perfect family. I mean, what the fuck? Who does that?"

Shane rolled his eyes and shook his head, "What a douche. I don't like this guy, he's bad news," he said.

"Aw, is Shane jealous?" Nate teased.

Shane gave him that, _are you serious?_ Look. "I am not jealous, I'm just saying he seems like a shmuck and like Mitchie said, who pulls that kind of crap?"

"Isn't that him talking to Tess?" Caitlyn asked, pointing behind me.

I turned and saw that it was indeed Tess and Colby talking very closely. And that, now that was the beginning of it all.

* * *

_Another filler crap chapter; but I promise, the next one will come sooner and actually start getting into the good stuff. I'm not going to give up this story because this is my baby and I fully intend on finishing it and maybe adding a sequel. Who knows?_

_So if you read my other story **Everything But Normal** you'd know that my birthday is December first and all I really, really want is a Jitchie/Kemi oneshot, and Nick Jonas on mah bed. So if anyone were to step up and do that for me, I'd pretty much love you forever._

_Thanks to those who read and reviewed the last chapter. Much love. Next chapter at 315-320ish._

_x, Maria._


End file.
